Sovereign Crusade
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: Arthas has brought the demon vessels into Azeroth for the sole purpose of raising his nine invincible generals, but nothing is going according to plan.
1. Recruiting 9 Demons

**Summary: Arthas has brought the demon vessels into Azeroth for the sole purpose of raising his nine invincible generals, but he was wrong.**

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

**(~Recruiting 9 Demons~)**

Arthas Menethil had succumbed to the greed of power and enthroned himself as the Lich King, a sinister conqueror created by Kil'jaeden the Deceiver, a fearsome demon lord who held its own propaganda within the apocalyptical Burning Legion, for the sole ulterior purpose of governing the entire universe. Unexpectedly, the Lich King betrayed the demon lord and with Arthas being the predominant personality, he raised the calamitous army of dead, Scourge.

Deteriorated from his humanity, the deceitful Arthas had planned an ingenious scheme to harness hatred and mistrust amongst the Alliance and Horde while he slowly expanded his army by spreading the plague. Gradually, both major factors took cognition of the existence of Arthas's nefarious agenda. Fearing for the plague's proliferation throughout the globe, both sects had made preparation for the imminent war.

But, the Lich King had an auxiliary plan. He uncovered a classified secret by Ner'zhul, the elder shaman whose soul was encased within the Lich King; there were nine demonic entities residing in an alternative realm. With their combine strength, their ungodly strength could overthrow the Burning Legion and allowed them to stand in the apex of the paramount pyramid and outcast even the most almighty warriors. Without allowing any single moment of delay, Arthas left Icecrown Glacier.

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

It was October 10th, a tormenting day for a certain blonde orphan who was barely five, yet was kicked out from the orphanage by conspiracy. Instead of celebrating buoyantly for his birthday like how every child would be, he was horribly chased down in foul, dark alleys by drunken mobsters. Typically, he was hiding himself behind a few trashcans, desperately concealing himself from the vicious populous.

_"I... don't understand. Why? What did I do? I never make trouble. Why?"_ Naruto recited questionably in his mind constantly.

"The demon must be here! Let's search for it!"

Naruto gasped in fear.

"Found ya!" A fat man, stunk with alcohol, sneered. "Now, we'll show ya how a demon should be treated!"

Crowd eventually gathered as they watched with sadistic semblance as the raging mobster bashed the defenceless, screaming boy.

"That's for murdering my parents in cold blood, you son of a bitch!" A woman stormed on the young blonde's gut.

"That's for killing my brother, you demon!" A male civilian growled as he kicked the boy's face, completely inexorable to Naruto's plead.

"P-Please... s-stop... I-I didn't d-do-"

"Shut up! You kill my sensei! Now, you will pay!" An ANBU smirked wickedly behind his dog mask as he gripped his kunai and readied to strike, until they felt an unearthly chill. Swirling around, the ANBU could felt a horrifying murderous intent directing at him and the involved people. Standing before them was a man wearing dark medieval armour and an intimidating war helmet; what was terrifying about the intruder was the fact that he possessed eerily glowing eyes and an unnatural long pale hair.

"You call this boy a demon, but from my point of view, you mortals are the true... demon." The armoured entity spoke with a ghostly echo tracing his voice. "Now, move aside or your souls will be a delicious treat for my sword."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS BRAT! HE IS THE-"

"The mystical monster that lead disaster as it walks. I know everything about this boy. Though, I find it unsettling that you people will treat this boy with such despicable acts and actually thinks that you can actually subjugate the boy to your inhumane bidding?" The entity chuckled menacingly as he shook his head mockingly. "No, you pathetic humans, your decisions today are the downfall for your future. You have no faith."

Wielding Frostmourne proficiently, Arthas slain the people in his vicinity with relatively ease without showing a slight hint of remorse. The ANBU roared a war cry before charging against his opponent, only for his arm to be sliced off cleanly. The ANBU screamed in agony as he clutched the stump on his shoulder and eyed his offender with a death glare. "W-What are you waiting for? KILL ME!"

"No. I'm not going to kill you." The death knight ambled casually towards the twitching boy lying painfully on the ground and crouched beside the blonde, stroking his golden hair. "Tell me boy, do you hate them for torturing you?"

The boy winced, his vision blurry but he felt a threatening aura lingering on his skin, as if death was standing before him. Although fatigue and the tremendous pain was hindering his perception, he could somewhat hear the question. "I-I... do."

"You do? You do hate them?"

"...Yes."

"Tell me you hate them! Say it! Say that you want to disintegrate their soul and burn their body in hellfire! Say that you want their death more than anything!"

"I... I want to kill them... I WANT ALL OF THEM TO DIE! I..." Naruto's eyes flared a sudden glint of demonic crimson before shutting it as he drifted to an unconscious oblivion.

The terrorised audiences shrieked. "THE DEMON IS ALIVE! SAVE US!"

Arthas carried the comatose child in his arms and sighed. "This is why humans are flawed. This is why I hate them." The Lich King shifted his attention to the quavering ANBU with a patronising glare. "Listen well, mortals. I will not be the one who will take your lives. Look at this boy. Remember his face well. Because, the day will come when he storms into this deplorable village with absolute power and kills everybody mercilessly, regardless the dead is guilty or innocence. Understand this; you brought your inevitable destruction upon yourselves."

The atmosphere ripped with an unholy screech before the portal that led to Arthas's next designated destination manifested itself before the Lich King. "I will be enjoying the show from my throne when he tears you a new cosmos. Until then... farewell."

Tears fell from the ANBU's eyes as he moaned in regret. "What have I done? M-Minato-sensei... did I fail you?"

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

"I entrust you to bring this boy back safely to my kingdom, Sylvanas." Arthas spoke in a tone laced with supreme authority.

"Yes, milord. I will do what must be done." Sylvanas bowed respectfully before ordering several soldiers to carry the boy back to their world.

The Lich King watched as the brainwashed high elf departed back to Azeroth via a dimension travelling portal. "Now that I have obtained the fox spirit, I will proceed to the next phase."

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

A girl, with abnormal lime coloured hair, ran frantically from her pursuers. She was barely eight, yet the villagers loathed her existence with an abundance of terrorizing wrath. Trepidation and despair flooded her mind as she drew in an excessive amount of air before speeding through the forest with her fragile feet. She could feel her strength draining away from her; the inevitable horror filled her heart with sheer revulsion.

Unaware of the rock obstructing her path due to the tenebrous lighting of the forest, the girl tripped and tumbled onto the ground. Weeping at her dilemma, the girl tried her hardest to stand, but the pain of her pulled muscle repressed her will to continue.

At that moment, a few men caught up to her and panted anxiously. "S-Stupid... girl! D-Do you think you can run away from us!?"

"You should have given us what we wanted from the start." A man grinned lecherously as he seized the trembling girl's shivering frame. "Now, we're gonna make you pay for making us run for the past 10 minutes! Don't worry, after we're done with you, you will be too sore to even speak!"

"L-Let go of me!" The girl cried as the depraved men violated her with lewd intention. "P-Please! N-No!"

"Yes! YES! BEG FOR MERCY, FU-CHAN! SCREAM FOR US, YOU DEMON!"

"Stop this revolting act this instance, degraded mortals." A diabolical voice interrupted the men's contemptible acts as they swirled around and caught sight of a man whose figure was mostly cloaked in darkness, except his eyes which were emitting a vibrant glow of apathy. "The evil in this world knows no bounds. And they called me evil in Azeroth. I'm pleased to know that there are still beings in this universe that is considered much more evil than me."

"Who are you!? If you want this girl, queue up!" The leader of the mobs yelled.

"Firstly, my identity is of no concern to you. Secondly, I do want this girl. You will not harm her in any ways possible. Freed her and I will pardon your lives." Arthas spoke monotonously. "On second thought, Frostmourne hungers."

"Don't fuck with us! We get her first! If you want her, come and get her!" The men braised themselves with various weapons.

"Very well. I will eliminate you insects." Within split seconds, the Lich King had drawn his sword in an impossible speed before cutting the mobs down.

Fu whimpered fearfully as blood sprayed onto her delicate face. Surfacing her courage, Fu tilted her head and witnessed her saviour whose blade drenched in the blood of her dead assailants. "W-Who are you, m-mister?"

"I'm Arthas Menethil, the Lich King of Azeroth." Arthas sheathed his sword with utmost grace before staring upon the girl impassively. "What is your name, youngling?"

"F-Fu..."

The Lich King arched an eyebrow. "Don't you have a surname?"

"...N-No..."

Arthas stayed at the distant moon disinterestedly before muttering. "Do you hate them?"

"W-What?"

"I said, do you hate them?"

"...I don't know." Fu sat on the ground, pondering at the question.

The death knight sighed. "They mistreated you. Tortured you. They even tried to rape you, yet you don't harbour any hatred?"

Fu grasped the soil in sheer rage as she recalled her unpleasant memories. "I hate them... for everything they have done to me."

"Then join me, young Fu. Come with me, to my world, where countless of people will worship you and bow before your magnificent powers... just like a god. No longer will you be viewed as a tool or an object of torment, no, you will become something more dangerous. Something more powerful, incomprehensible to the lesser fools who can't see through the hidden potential within the core of your soul. Join me, and I will nurture your power to the fullest."

The girl's eyes were dead, lacked of her once liveliness nature. "I will join you, Arthas-sama."

Bemused by the suffix addressed to him, Arthas nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Very good. Sylvanas, you can come out now."

The undead high elf emerged from the darkness and bowed. "The portal is ready. We are ready to transport the girl back to Azeroth."

"Do what must be done. I have much more things to attend to. I expect no hostility to be presented upon Naruto and Fu, Sylvanas. Treat them well." In an instant, the phantom steed, Invincible, rose to existence. Arthas climbed atop of his mount before darting towards his next allocated destination. "It seems that mortals in this world dislike the demon vessels. How foolish. But, their loss is my gain."

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

A red haired boy clutched a ball tightly as he approached a group of children. "Y-You drop your ball, here-"

Instead of earning his rightful gratitude, the children snatched the ball from the boy's grasp before bellowing indignantly at him. "Go away! You're not welcome here! Get out of our sight, you monster!"

"Yeah! Run away! You're just an ugly monster!"

The boy choked in his sob as he ran away; the insults, assassination attempts and the malicious glare were unbearable. His siblings were always reluctant to stay near him; their brains were programmed to despise him by his uncaring father. He knew his sister frequently tired to express her compassion to him, but their father's disciplinary punishment forbid her to show her love for her own brother; once, she was whipped and humiliated when she gave her brother food secretly.

"A-Am I really a monster? Why? What did I do to deserve this? I didn't... hurt them, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

Gaara widened his eyes in pure shock as he caught a glimpse of the intruder and stiffened. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm the man who has come to answer your prayers."

The boy arched a perplexed brow. "I-I don't get you, sir."

"Rest ensure that if I did wish to attack you, you will not be breathing right now."

"W-Why should I believe you? Daddy... he... I know he is the one who send those... people to kill me. WHY!? I NEVER HURT ANYBODY!" Gaara collapsed in tears as he punched the ground simultaneously, unable to extricate himself away from his grief. "If you want to kill me, just do it! If I'm going to spend the rest of my life... like this... I rather die! Just... kill me. KILL ME!"

Arthas's expression was the epitome of stoic and sorrow. "Your existence... I can show you how to make others acknowledge you."

"R-Really?"

"That's right. All I ask is for you to join me. Join me and I shall aid you in harnessing your power. Join me and you will gain strength that none mortals would even dare to dream of. Once you have carved your own path, those mortals will be begging beneath your feat, asking for forgiveness. I will make that day come true, I will make that miracle a reality, as long as you join me, I shall rid of your pain." Arthas's claims were intoxicating to Gaara and the Lich King knew the boy would submit to his bidding, eventually. "My name is Arthas Menethil. I am the Lich King of Azeroth. Join me and I shall show you love. You will love your king, as you love your brethrens."

"B-Brethrens?" Gaara stuttered.

"Yes. Your true brothers and sisters. They are waiting for you. Come now, I will show you where you belong." With a snap of his fingers, a demonic gate materialized before them. "Walk into the dimension gate. My servants are waiting for their new master."

"New master?"

Arthas nodded. "Yes, you're their new master."

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

"Why do you leave the village, Roshi?"

"I told the Tuschikage, didn't I? I'm leaving the village to train." Roshi barked in annoyance.

"Really? You can't fool me. I know your true reason why you leave Iwagakure."

Roshi narrowed his eyes to threatening slits. "And what will you do, Han?"

"We're Jinchuriki, I will not do anything. If you wish to leave, there is nothing I can do to stop you." The armoured ninja, Han, spoke sincerely. "Our fates are the same for we are tools in the eyes of those fools."

"Indeed."

Roshi and Han readied in their battle stance as they felt an intruder's presence. The two jinchurikis were surprised that they had not detected the man's arrival; the undeniable monstrous power radiating from the intruder was dreadfully pernicious. "Who're you? You don't wear a headband and you carry a sword. Are you a samurai?"

Arthas chuckled. "No. I'm not a samurai. I am a death knight, and the Lich King of Azeroth. My name is Arthas Menethil and I am here for the two of you."

Han raised a questioning brow. "For us? I have heard rumours that an organization called, Akatsuki, is hunting us Jinchuriki."

"I am not part of whatever organization you have mentioned since I came from an alternative realm, but I can ensure you that I have come in peace with a beneficial offering."

Roshi stared warily at the man wearing medieval armour. "Beneficial offering?"

"Yes. I'm here to offer you a place in my ranks. I know that your race is shunned by the populous therefore I'm here to offer you sanctuary. A true sanctuary that you can call home. With my assistance, I can help the two of you master your powers and further understand the humongous beasts sealed within you. Join me and I will show you what it is like to hold absolute power. You will no longer be scorned for what you are but instead, you will be respected by the people in my world for who you are."

"And what's the catch?" Roshi queried.

"Pledge your loyalty to me."

"And betray our village?" Han hissed.

"Betray? Do they even consider you as their comrades? That is a self-reflecting question. Think about it." Arthas closed his eyes, allowing the two warriors to contemplate on their choices; the Lich King had already anticipated the answer as he laughed manically in his mindscape.

Soon after, Han and Roshi sighed before agreeing. "We will join you."

The death knight nodded. "You are wise as you are strong. Follow me, I shall show you the way to my homeland, Azeroth."

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

Utakata struggled vigorously to escape his predicament, but the seal binding his mobility was preventing him to avoid his gruesome fate. "Sensei!? Please!? Stop!? Why are you doing this!? SENSEI!"

"Shut up, demon! I bother to even teach you the art of the shinobi because of your demon sealed inside you! This is the true goal! I will get rid of the demon within you and do our village a favour!"

Utakata pleaded. "B-But why!? Yagura is appointed the new Mizukage! Why!? Sensei! You're lying, right!?"

"Don't be obnoxious! Yagura is the Mizukage because Madara-sama wishes for it! He will bring true glory to our village, not the demon and definitely not you! Now, let the ritual begin!"

"NO! SENSEI! PLEASE! STOP THIS!"

"Halt your atrocious act, mortal." Arthas emerged from the entrance of the cave, his hand gripped Frostmourne firmly. "Release him."

"Who're you!? How dare you interrupt the holy ritual?"

The Lich King chuckled darkly. "I have killed many, feed their souls to my blade, but never have I refer to my doing as holy. What you're about to do is no different with what I have done. You held no rights to use that word, albeit your preconception and misunderstanding in the terminology of true just. Now, release the man or I shall show no mercy to you, senile old fool."

The priest clenched his fist in umbrage as he charged toward the death knight, only to be severed fatally by Arthas's blade. As the old man fell, the Lich King shook his head in disappointment. "I was hoping for a real fight. I guess you're weak after all."

Utakata felt the sealing technique restraining him lifted. Seating in a upright position, the brunette surveyed Arthas's foreign armour. "Thanks..."

"There is no need to. I have come here to bring you with me to my world. There, you will discover where you belong."

"W-Where I belong?"

"That's right." Arthas sheathed his sword back into his scabbard before elaborating further. "In my journey, I have realised that demon vessels are discriminated for who they are. I truly believe such act is foolish and impractical. I believe that true unity comes with great understanding between culture indifferences and contexts upbringing. What I'm here is to show you where you should be. This world is not meant for you; you have experienced the horror, have you not?"

Utakata bit his lower lips.

"Come, join me. Come with me to Azeroth and I will bring you to your family. They are waiting for you."

"M-My family?"

The death knight nodded. "That's right. Your other eight brothers and sisters are waiting for you, in my world."

Chanting a complex language, the cave shook fervently as a demonic gate ascent to existence before them. "Step into the other world and pledge your loyalty to me. I am Arthas Menethil, Lich King of the Scourge. Come, and I will show you where you truly belong."

Succumbing to his temptation, Utakata ambled into the portal.

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

"I am the Yondaime Mizukage and I ordered you to leave, Madara!" Yagura growled. "You're no longer the Mizukage. Don't you dare try to rupture the peace of my village and my precious people!"

"You have grown, Yagura. Perhaps, you've grown to the extent of stepping out of your boundaries! You dare speak like you're an equal to me!?" Madara roared.

"I'm the Mizukage and I ordered you to leave, senpai, or you will regret."

"You dare threaten me? ME!? The man who make who you are today!?"

In their heated quarrel, a knock disrupted their conversation. The Mizukage rubbed his temples before commanding aloud. "What is it!?"

"S-Sir, a man wishes to speak with you."

"Tell him I'm busy!"

Abruptly, the door froze before it shattered into million pieces. Yagura and Madara widened their eyes as they saw a man strolling into the office leisurely, yet carried an aura of supremacy. "I am sorry about the door but there are urgent matters that I need to discuss with the leader of this village, pronto."

"And who are you?" Madara's sharingan flared to existence as he glared splinters at the intruder. "How dare you barge in without my consent?"

"You're not the leader, are you?"

"I'll have you know that I'm-"

"Madara Uchiha. I have heard all about you and how you had plotted with the council to betray Yagura." Arthas smirked as the Mizukage slammed the desk in outrage.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Yagura grunted in anger. "Senpai, how could you!?"

"You imbecile! How dare you foil my plans! Mangekyo Sharingan!" Madara directed his sharingan at the Lich King, attempting to murder the man who ruined his carefully planned stratagem but he was stupefied when Arthas chortled venomously. "Your illusions are nothing to me. I can tell, without those pair of eyes, you are nothing but a weak man who still clings desperately to life. Allow me to show you what true power is like."

Unsheathing the Frostmourne, the Lich King tapped the hilt of his sword with a finger and the runeblade dragged the soul of the founder of the Uchiha clan into the inner domain of it. Madara screamed in agony as he tried to escape but to no avail was he able to retreat. "NO! THIS IS BLASPHEMY! I'M UCHIHA MADARA! THIS IS NOT HOW IT IS SUPPOSED TO END! I'M SUPPOSE TO RULE THIS WORLD! YAGURA IS SUPPOSED TO BE UNDER MY CONTROL! S-STOP! DAMN YOU!"

Silence intruded the office as Madara's limped body fell onto the carpet floor. Yagura slumped into his chair in a deep daze.

Arthas sighed as he sheathed his blade. "You're deceived by your people."

"N-No... my people... they love me!"

"They love you? Scheming behind your back, backstabbing you, viewing you as a disposable tool of destruction and yet you dare call that... love? No." Arthas pulled a seat for him to sit before he eyed the Mizukage analytically. "Be truthful to yourself. If I have learned one thing in my life, which will be the importance of being honest with oneself, as I'm honest to my own desire of achieving true power. Leave this village, Yagura."

Yagura widened his eyes. "H-How dare you request such preposterous-"

"Do you really love a village who faked a phony smile at you and in the back of their mind, they cursed your soul with resentment?" Arthas smirked mentally as he noticed Yagura's wavering thoughts. Perturbed at the situation in hand, Yagura balled his fist in frustration. "Join me, lend me your power. Serve me, serve the Lich King and I will show you your true family."

"M-My true family? But... I'm an orphan. I have no family!" The Mizukage retorted.

"Yes you do. Your other eight brothers and sisters are waiting for you in Azeroth. Your true family who will not betray you like how this village did."

Yagura hesitated. "I...I worked hard for my entire life for this? I..."

"Yagura, join me and I will show you true power. Powers that even you couldn't imagine. Might and family are right in your path; don't lose this opportunity, Yagura." Unable to relinquish his inner wish of obtaining true friends, Yagura knew that his life as a jinchuriki was but a horrendous destiny, entwined in the realm of corruptions and lies. Sensing no plausible deceptions in Arthas words, the ex-Mizukage nodded.

"I'm glad that you have made such a wise decision. Now, come. I will lead you to the plane of your existence."

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

It was late night. The glittering stars scattered across the galaxy shined upon the earth. Yugito had already finished her training routines and headed back home, admiring the shimmering moon as she walked the isolated pathway. The wind blew gently and her heart felt a state of perfect tranquillity. Although the people of her prospering village claimed to respect their jinchuriki with appropriate recognition, Yugito knew that those testimonies were a mere fabrication of excuses to build a harmonious reputation to the village.

As the female blonde was appreciating the beauty of nature, a few sonic blurs manifested their frame before Yugito, armed with dangerous weapons. Reflexing with her honed instincts, Yugito snarled. "What are you men doing?"

A chunin wiggled his kunai with an iniquitous grin. "It's time for you to die, demon."

A jonin pointed his blade at the jinchuriki. "The Raikage might favour you, but you should face reality. Raikage only did that to ensure your loyalty and you know what? We don't need YOU! You're just a pest! AN ABOMINATION THAT SHOULD CEASE TO EXIST IN OUR WORLD! "

Kirabi was coincidentally passing by, reciting his rhymes and practicing his rapping exercises when he came across the aggressive confrontation against his own student. Unnerved at such hostility directing at Yugito, Kirabi stepped forward. "Yo, YO, YO! Wassup! My pride itz torn, COS my student itz mauled! I ain't no evil, so I gotta kick ya ass! Don beg me, cos I ain't no saint! I gotta show ya hell, cos I ain't no god!"

An awkward silence blew past as everybody, Yugito inclusive, gawked at the intruder. An ANBU stared at Kirabi and muttered to Yugito. "What is he talking about?"

Yugito sighed. "Basically, he's saying that he is going to kick all your asses."

The mobsters nodded in understanding as they apprehended Kirabi's language. "I see. I get it now! W-Wait! We're supposed to kill you! Now that the two demons are united, I guess we can do our village a great deed!"

"My bro rockz the town, I ain't taking shit! The Raikage rulez, so don't stickz no shit! I ain't playing gamez, cos I... I..." Kirabi hastily pulled out a book from his pocket and read the book attentively before keeping it back to its original place. "Cos I fite, fite, FITE! You mess witz my mates, ya mess witz me! She takes no shit, cos I take no shitz! I waz walking by, no hitz no brawlz, you bully my baby girlz, you bully me!"

Another cumbersome silence intruded.

Yugito sweat dropped. "He's saying that Raikage-sama is his brother and if you attack me, you're offending both him and Raikage-sama as well."

"Oh! I get it now! W-Wait! Screw that! Screw your lousy rapping! Screw your demons! Screw all of you!"

Suddenly, they heard applause. "Excellence! The literacy of your words is indeed profound."

Kirabi turned his attention at the intruder. "Who are yo?"

"I'm Arthas Menethil, the Lich King of Azeroth." With a single sweeps of his blade, Arthas massacred the enemies swiftly, stunning both Yugito and Kirabi with the man's advanced dexterity. Sheathing his bloodied blade, the death knight chuckled as he regained his composure. "I apologise for what I have done but they are quite a nuisance for our verbalisation. The truth is, I'm here to bring the two of you back to where you two belong."

"W-Where we belong?" Yugito questioned.

"Yes. I'm aware of the demons sealed within you and I know how your people view you. Personally, I don't understand the unnecessary, blinded hostility. Evidently, the two of you are mortals yet they refused to acknowledge such palpable facts. Therefore, I have successfully persuaded your real family to come with me to Azeroth. It is a place where people acknowledge true strength, regardless their physical characteristic. The two of you have great potential to grow into a new height. Join me, and I will show you the true definition of 'home', Join me and there will be no restriction in mastering your powers."

"And what is this 'Azeroth' place? I never heard of it." Yugito narrowed his eyes vigilantly.

"It is an alternative dimension. Once you enter, you will meet your true kin. You should embrace the fact that you two are demons. Demons that wield prevailing powers that should earn the rightful respects you deserved. I only request the two of you pledge your loyalty to me. My kingdom awaits your arrival."

"Ya want me to betray mai bro?"

"Betrayal is where both parties held unspeakable trust, yet one party decides to change courses of their actions. Has your brother trust you completely with all his heart? Did he request surveillance to spy on the both of you and report your 'progress' to him? Did your... brother forces you to live in another portion of your village because of you and the villagers' sakes? Is this what you call trust? Can you live in such a devious, untrustworthy and obsolete village? Can you guarantee your brother won't changes his mind one day and lead an assassination squad to kill the both of you, despite his doubtful trust that he ensures you?" Arthas sighed. "Think about it."

The rhetorical questions struck both Yugito and Kirabi strongly. The stranger was right; E had been cautious with Kirabi and Yugito's latent ability. They knew that the Raikage never trusted them from the start, but for the sake of optimism, they discarded such thoughts. The Lich King, on the other hand, was snickering mentally as he knew that his words had created an onslaught of rampaging emotions; fortunately for him, every jinchuriki experienced the same cruel fate of being neglected by the society.

A few minutes later, Arthas eyed the two demon vessels. "So? What is your answer?"

Yugito sighed. "Alright. I'll go with you."

"Yugi-chan!"

"Kirabi-sensei! Be truthful to yourself! The villagers never trust us! Don't be ignorance! I have heard how the villagers tarnish our status with bitter disdain! If this is how this village truly view us, then so be it! I will rather be in a place where I can be accepted than to be a scapegoat of what I have no control of! Arthas-sama, I'm willing to join you."

Arthas smiled. "Fantastic. How about you, Kirabi? What is your decision? Your brothers and sister are waiting for you in the otherworld."

"I will roll with it." Kirabi nodded solemnly.

"I take that as a yes. I am truly honoured for the two of you to join us. Now come, I will show you my world, Azeroth."

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

The trip to Azeroth was filled with astonishment and flabbergasted by the wonderment of the new world. They could see mythological dragons soaring through the skies, two unnatural moons hanging idly in the night sky and frightening living corpses guarding the castle that they would be residing in. Initially, they were petrified by the dead soldiers wearing armours, but after realising that they were their future's subordinates, they felt a wave of relief.

The nine demon vessels exchanged glances in a quiet hall, all seated comfortably on their respective chairs. Naruto swallowed his nervous lump in his throat and broke the silence. "So... are you all...?"

"I host the Ichibi no Shukaku." Gaara spoke timidly. "I'm Gaara. I come from Sunagakure."

"Nibi no Nekomata." Yugito averted her glazes. "My name is Yugito Nii and I'm from Kumogakure."

Yagura exhaled a tired breathe. "I'm Yagura. I'm the former Mizukage... and I host the Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

Everybody was shocked to know that the Mizukage had defected, but they didn't question the issue openly. Drawing out a long breath, Roshi admitted. "The name is Roshi and I host the Yonbi no Saru."

"Han. Gobi no Irukauma."

The rest of the group stared at the tall figure with a confusing visage adoring their faces. Roshi sighed. "He is the serious, silent type of a person. We come from Iwagakure."

"I'm Utakata and I come from Kirigakure. The Rokubi no Namekuji is sealed within me."

"I'm Fu! I-I come from Takigakure... and I have the Nanabi no Kabutomushi within me."

Kirabi grinned. "YO! YO! YO! I float like a butterfly, and sting like a bee! I'm Kirabi! Dang! I come from Kumogakure and I host the Hachibi no Kyogyu, baby!"

After hearing Kirabi's announcement, everybody, except Yugito who was accustomed to the language, thought exactly the same thing. _"What horrible rapping!"_

Naruto stared at everybody in confusion. "What's with all the biju? And why are they all inside you guys?"

Everybody was perplexed at the boy's question. Utakata switched his glance at the blonde and asked. "What do you mean by that? Aren't you a Jinchuriki?"

"J-Jinchuriki?"

Roshi chuckled. "The boy didn't know about himself."

Kirabi stroked his chin as he contemplated momentarily. "The Hachibi told me about the boy! The Kyubi no Yoko is within him, yo!"

Naruto blinked before registering the information; his sight downcast as he sighed in despair. "So, that's the reason why they all hated me."

The group fell into an eerie silence as they recalled all of their grievous memories. It was then the massive door creak opened, revealing an emotionless Sylvanas. "My king requests an audience with all of you. Please come with me."

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

"I hope you are all accommodating yourself in my palace. Do all of you bear any opinions with my home?" The Lich King sat in his frozen throne, his eyes studying disinterestedly at his newly recruited generals.

Yagura stared at the group before confessing. "It's kinda cold here."

"Understandable. Kel'Thuzad will brief you about the depth of this world. If you have any problems regarding about the services here, please share it with us. I will do what it takes to make you feel comfortable here." Arthas tapped his chin. "Hmm... I will also instruct Kel'Thuzad to bring you to a place to train. There, you will be able to harness your demonic power with relatively ease. In here, your chakra will be converted into mana. Of course, Kel'Thuzad will explain all of the concepts to you, as well as the Alliance and the Horde. I'm sure Kel'Thuzad will also inform you of the Burning Legion."

"I'm aware of the sophistication of the armour in this world that is quite different with ours in our world." Roshi exclaimed.

"Ah yes. You will sort out of your own armours soon. Kel'Thuzad will explain to you about the different classes here. You all will learn everything from Kel'Thuzad. Do you all have any more problems?"

The group was speechless.

"Very well. From now on, all of you shall be known as... the Sovereign Crusade, nine indestructible, omnipotent generals of the Scourge who shall bring a new age to Azeroth!" Arthas smirked, suppressing his will of cackling aloud. "Gaara, please step forward."

Gaara complied and took a step toward his king.

"From now on, you shall be, Gaara Sandbringer, the first general of the Sovereign Crusade."

The boy smiled and bowed politely before retreating back.

"Yugito, please step forward."

The girl walked forward.

"From now on, you shall be, Yugito Flamerion, the second general of the Sovereign Crusade."

Yugito nodded with a smile before taking a step back.

"Yagura, please step forward."

The ex-Mizukage took a small step forward.

"From now on, you shall be, Yagura Judgementweaver, the third general of the Sovereign Crusade."

Yagura nodded, accepting his new identity before returning back to his group.

"Roshi, please step forward."

Roshi did what he was told.

"From now on, you shall be, Roshi Sunstrife, the fourth general of the Sovereign Crusade."

Grinning in acceptance, Roshi took a step backwards.

"Han, please step forward."

The armoured man took a step forward silently.

"From now on, you shall be, Han Powerdriller, the fifth general of the Sovereign Crusade."

Han didn't respond after the declaration and walked back to the group.

"Utakata, please step forward."

Utakata sighed and complied.

"From now on, you shall be, Utakata Mistdriver, the sixth general of the Sovereign Crusade."

The man nodded and twirled around before strolling back to the group.

"Fu, please step forward."

Fu beamed cheerfully before skipping forward.

"From now on, you shall be, Fu Joywhisperer, the seventh general of the Sovereign Crusade."

The girl smirked before skipping back to the group.

"Kirabi, please step forward."

The muscular man crossed his arm and walked forward. "Yo! Wassup, Yo!?"

Arthas chuckled. "From now on, you shall be, Kirabi Bullcharger, the eighth general of the Sovereign Crusade."

"That's awesome, yo!" Kirabi returned to the assembled group.

"Lastly, Naruto, please step forward."

The blonde ambled forward.

"From now on, you shall be, Naruto Stormrider, the ninth general of the Sovereign Crusade."

Naruto bowed before taking a step backward.

"Now, fly to the sky. There is no limit in the universe, your powers are limitless! Grow strong and bring everlasting glory to the Sovereign Crusade!" Arthas lifted his sword in pride as his generals cheered.

Everything was indeed going according to plan.

**~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

I was thinking about the pairing for a long time.

Should I go with Gaara X Sylvanas or Naruto X Sylvanas?

Brigitte Appendis X Yagura?

Utakata X High Priestest Ishanah?

Naruto X Sally Whitemane?

Naruto X Shandris Feathermoon?

Naruto X Jaina?

Yagura X Jaina?

Naruto X Valeera Sanguinar

Harem?

Naruto is the hero after all, and the main supporting characters need some love, right? Hey, you name the pairings, I consider them. If it works then I'll do what I have to do.

I'm also concern with the weapons/armours choices for the Sovereign Crusade. What weapons and armours should I give to the characters? Honestly, I have only played Warcraft a few times, but I like the plot, so I was thinking of doing one. Hehe, the problem is, I'm quite a noob compare to experience players out there. Since I enjoy writing, why not just write a crossover!? Hah!

Anyway, I'll figure out the pairing thingy. Ah, the list might go on forever!

Please review and comment.


	2. The Root of Betrayal Begins

Disclaimer: I own neither Warcraft nor Naruto.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~  
(~ The Root of Betrayal Begins~)

(Three years later…)

Naruto was eight, but he was a prodigious warrior who exceeded any specialities of combats. However, he had the tendency to imbue his demonic energy into his magic, creating the Devil's Magic. The Devil's Magic was accessible only for members within the Sovereign Crusade; its requirement was to be a Jinchuuriki. Arthas detested the epithet and gave them new monikers: The Devils.

The nexus of mana and chakra produced an extraordinary creation. The Devils could no longer use their former spirit energy; instead, they accepted their demonic heritage and collaborated on the raw power along with the sentimental energy lingering in the atmosphere, result in their own variance of diabolic mana.

Naruto hated training. He was terrifying talented in the art of wars, much to Arthas's delight. Therefore, he would relentlessly escape Icecrown and sped through the geographic terrains of the outside world, exploring the lands with merry enthusiasm. The Lich King was lenient; hence he gave permits to the blonde for incessant travels. Soon, it became an irrevocable habit for Naruto to skip training.

But, it was truly confounding that Naruto would journey to the fated land of the Night Elves, Kalimdor.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

The curious blonde was hopping through the tree trunks adroitly when he spotted a resting nightsaber. Smiling with optimism, Naruto landed onto the ground and cautiously approached the creature. The nightsaber eyed the blonde critically before musings its own thoughts. The blonde grinned and sat beside the creature and stroked its fur, earning himself a purr from the nightsaber. "Your fur is so soft. Heh, what are you doing out here all alone?"

It was then Naruto sensed an incoming danger and swiftly seized an arrow aimed at his forehead. "Hey! That's not nice! Who are you! Show yourself, you meanie!"

A woman, dressed in dark robes and wore an exquisite armour underneath her cloak, stashed her bow behind her back. When the moonlight illuminated her features, Naruto was intrigued by her exotic purple skin tone and her attractive, elongated ears, which seemed to be twitching fervently. "Who are you, child?"

"Me? I'm Naruto Stormrider. Nice to meet ya." Naruto was ogling the beauty of the foreign woman that he didn't realise the woman was scrutinising him at a very close proximity. "Y-You're very beautiful, onee-chan."

_"B-Beautiful? Onee-chan? What in the great Elune's name does that mean? And how did a mere child catches my arrow? That's virtually impossible! Nobody has caught my arrows before! Not even the detestable Burning Legion can survive my rains of arrows. But this child… this child catches it… Unbelievable." _The female elf sighed and decided to introduce herself with a soft tone. "I'm Shandris Feathermoon. Answer my question, child, what are you doing here?

"I… I got lost in the woods." Naruto faked a sorrowful look at Shandris. Fortunately, his puppy eye technique had never failed and Shandris instantly fell into his trap. _"So she is the rumoured Shandris Feathermoon. Her bow's skills are top notch. There are a few people in this world who can match up to her skills. They say she can shoot through your asshole with her arrow from a fifteen kilometre radius. I guess today is my lucky day!"_

"I see. Do you have any parents?"

"They… I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan since birth." Naruto stared at the ground solemnly.

Shandris gasped. _"His parent must be dead during the war. He… He's pretty much like me, except he has been alone all this time. I… must do something about it. But, I have to report to Lady Tyrande. Hmm… maybe I can just bring him with me to the gathering. I'm sure Lady Tyrande wouldn't mind me bringing a child with me. After all, how much harm can a child cause, right?"_

"Do you want to come with me? I'm heading that way. If you wish, I can bring you along with me."

"N-No. Onee-chan, you're very nice, but I don't wanna disturb you. I can find my way out here."

Shandris smiled benevolently at the child. "How thoughtful you are but I can't leave you all alone here. Come with me to Feathermoon Stronghold. It is the only region in Feralas that is governed by the Alliance. What do you say? I can offer protection for you."

"R-Really? Will you be so kind as you are beautiful?"

Blushing deeply by the child's compliment, Shandris regained her bearings and nodded. "Yes. Seat atop of my Nightsaber. I'll bring you there to meet my mistress."

"Oh? Is she as beautiful as you are?"

The female elf giggled. "I cannot compare myself with Lady Tyrande. Still, I have a question…"

Naruto climbed the saber clumsily and scratched his head. "What is it?"

"What does 'onee-chan' means?"

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Tyrande Whisperwind was a pacifist, but a formidable warrior who has earned a notorious reputation throughout Azeroth. She had arrived to the Feathermoon stronghold to visit her surrogate daughter and discussed the perturbing matters regarding the advancing Scourge and the Burning Legion. Tyrande was startled by Shandris's tardiness; her surrogate daughter was never late for meetings.

When Shandris returned, she was tackled by a golden blur. It was revealed to be a human child hugging her waist. "Wow! Is this pretty lady your mistress, onee-chan?"

Tyrande blinked in confusion; nobody had succeeded in catching the matriarch of all Night Elves in surprise. "Onee-chan? Shandris, my dear, I didn't know you gave birth to a son. And he's a human!"

The Sentinels were gossiping at the existence of Shandris's illegitimate child; some even scandalised that the general had a preposterous affair with a human. Shandris growled and bellowed in fury. "No! I did not degrade myself by selling my virginity to helpless men! I did not have any affair whatsoever with any humans. And this child is not my son! I found him loitering in the woods. He's… an orphan."

The female elves eyed Naruto, who was performing his adorable look at the Sentinels. Typically, the Sentinels' heart melted and squealed before hugging the precious boy in tight embraces. "Aww… you poor thing!"

Tyrande had an uneasy sensation with the child; somehow, she saw death and undeniable strength emitting from the boy, despite the human's cheerful nature. "Shandris, you shouldn't bring him here. I got a bad feeling about this."

"What is it, Lady Tyrande? He is defenceless! If I leave him alone, who knows what misfortune will befall on this poor child?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we keep him and train him to be one of us!" Shandris declared with determination glowing in her eyes.

Tyrande sighed in defeat. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Still, I have a question. What does 'onee-chan' means?"

Naruto waved his hands fanatically. "I'll answer your question! It is actually Japanese."

"J-Japan… ese?" Tyrande queried with uncertainty as she articulated the word.

"Yes, it is my language back in my hometown. 'Onee' means big sister. The suffix, 'chan' is added on to make the person I'm referring to cuter! Well, that's what I think." Naruto chirped.

"So you're saying Shandris and I are… cute?" The matriarch of the Night Elves felt odd being referred to such ways. They called her fearsome, they called her fearless, but nobody had called her cute; at least, she didn't recall anybody referred to her in such ways.

"Yup!"

"Amusing…" An awkward silence intruded. "So, where are you from actually?"

"I'm from another dimension. Somewhere far far away." Naruto answered melodramatically by making hand gestures.

"Aww… he's so cute!" A Sentinel huntress pinched the blonde's cheeks.

"Yeah, he's so cute when he's lying." A Sentinel archer giggled and ruffled the boy's soft hair. "You can't be from another dimension."

"I'm jealous. His hair is much smoother than mine."

"And he has such soft skin as well."

"Can I bring him home?"

"Enough!" Shandris yelled as she snatched the boy back possessively. "I found Naruto. He's mine!"

The Sentinels pouted. "But why?"

"It's okay! I'm all yours!" Naruto flashed a toothy smirk at the female elves. "I don't wanna all of you to be angry!"

"So young, yet so charming!" The Sentinels giggled hysterically at the bundle of jubilance.

Shandris sighed at her guards playing senselessly with the child. "Lady Tyrande, can I keep him?"

Stroking her chin in deep contemplation, Tyrande replied impassively. "No."

"But why? You said just now that you will let me-"

"No reason. Throw him back to the forest."

Shandris widened her eyes in shock at her surrogate mother's harsh words. "Lady Tyrande… no… I… I can't do that!"

"Do not defy my orders, Shandris! The rules are clear. Humans or any other members of the Alliance, regarding any reasons, can't stay with us permanently. He is not one of us and he shall never be." The matriarch crossed her arms and averted her gazes. "Who knows what he might be. He might be Arthas's minion or maybe a demon's reincarnation. We never know what he might be hiding! My answers are final. He shall leave or be disposed of."

Shandris was fuming with umbrage at her surrogate mother's unreasonable response. Clenching her fists in anger, the general muttered silently. "Then I shall defy your orders."

A dreadful ambience manifested in the atmosphere as the Sentinels gawked at their general's defiance. Tyrande stared at her surrogate daughter momentarily with calculative eyes before guffawing joyously. Everybody taught their matriarch had snapped, but to their relief, Tyrande simply patted Shandris's shoulder with a maternal smile adorning her features. "Good, Shandris, Good. I was beginning to think that you've become a mindless drone of mine. This miracle child has indeed opened your eyes. Perhaps this is fate. Very well, do as you pleased."

"T-Thank you, Lady Tyrande."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Arthas was bemused, but irritated by Naruto's absence once again. Initially, he was impressed when the Sovereign Crusade, with its combined strength, revived the nefarious Dreadlord, Anetheron. When news reached to the Lich King's ears, he was unconvinced and snorted at it as blasphemy, until Anetheron confronted him. He was disturbed profusely when the Dreadlord announced his allegiance with the Sovereign Crusade, instead of him.

He had wished to learn in depth of the revival ritual from the Sovereign Crusade ever since. However, the Devils stated that only powerful demons like them could reanimate their own kin. It had consequence but a great beneficial outcome. Anetheron's affiliation remained eternally loyal to the Sovereign Crusade, but the process robbed each members of the Sovereign Crusade entirely of their mana. They were out of commission for months.

The Sovereign Crusade had their manor located away from Icecrown. Naruto and Gaara disliked the unbearable freezing climate and requested to live in a region that had a suitable, and slightly humid, weather region. Arthas granted the wishes and constructed an enormous fortress that resembled an antediluvian castle as a luxurious accommodation for his imminent omnipotent generals.

Currently, Anetheron was seating on a chair built personally for him and placed his cards on the table with a victorious grin on his face. "Four of a kind. Even you guys can't be so lucky all the time. Heh!"

Yagura deadpanned and displayed his cards to the other players. "Royal flush, all diamonds. This is my win."

Han nodded and presented his cards.

Anetheron gaped at the silent Devil's cards. "Royal flush, all hearts? Outrageously Impossible!"

Fu giggled and claimed her prize. "Too bad for all of you. I got spade with these babies! Royal flush! Give mama all your money!"

Anetheron and Yagura lowered their heads in disappointment; they didn't notice Han had vanished into vapour of warm mist.

"I hate the girl. She always wins." Anetheron grumbled in petty annoyance.

"I can't agree with you more." Yagura sighed. "Hey, I didn't see Naruto during training."

"He probably went out again. Seriously, he's too hyper and nice to be a demon." The Dreadlord closed his eyes and tried to locate the blonde. He was stunned to know that Naruto had ventured aimlessly to Ferales and was residing within the Feathermoon Stronghold. "Hey, that kid is with the Night Elves. What in the living hell of sunshine is he doing there? Did he get locked up by the Night Elves? I doubt that is likely though. No one in this world can lock him up without killing him. He's the kind of guy who just won't shut up."

"Do you wanna go check him out? In case Naru-bozu really got himself in a mess." Fu said with concern lacing her tone. "I'll say, go bring some walking zombies with you. At least, if you got bored, you can divide your little army into half and watch them kill themselves and then revive them again and repeat everything."

Anetheron yelped when the green haired girl leaped at him. "What do ya say, Ane-chan?"

"I swear, you're crazy. But I like it. You're as considerate as ever, Fu. I shall head your advice and do what must be done to bring that brat back." The Dreadlord stood up, placed Fu carefully on her chair and left promptly. _"Not._"

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Sylvanas had finally fought back her will and freed herself from enslavement. She wished to murder Arthas for his atrocity, but her weakened strength would prove futile against the ferocious might of the Lich King. Nonetheless, Sylvanas couldn't stay any longer. She must escape. Hence, Sylvanas was sneaking her way out of the castle stealthily and orchestrated a conceivable act when guards caught her.

However, she cannot trick a Devil.

That was her predicament as she was standing before an expressionless Gaara.

"L-Lord Gaara, what are you doing-"

"Run. I'll distract the guards with my sand." Gaara briefly spun around and hoisted a hand. Sands beneath the ground gradually levitated to the air and shaped into spears. Within split seconds, Gaara wittily threw his hand forward and launched his attacks at a few patrolling guards. The Undead soldiers dispersed into dusts upon impact and its souls were absorbed by the sands. "Leave now before the next shift comes."

"Why?" Sylvanas was unsure of Gaara's ulterior motives, if he had any.

"You had taken care of me for the past three years. It is my way to express my gratitude to you. Now go."

Sylvanas bowed meekly and sped away.

A ghost of a smile tugged at Gaara's lips as he watched the retreating form of Sylvanas. "Goodbye, and take care of yourself, Sylvanas."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Naruto had a fun day. The Night Elves brought him snacks and toys, despite his disguise as a human. Shandris even bought a miniature saber keychain to Naruto as a memento. He had received random cuddles from the huntress and he had even broken Tyrande's usual disinterested façade. The Sentinels were genuinely shocked that the maternal instincts within Tyrande hadn't faded as she was seen singing a soothing lullaby to Naruto.

When night came, the blonde slept with Shandris in the general's chamber, enveloped by her warmth. In the bliss of serenity, Naruto wasn't aware he was groping Shandris's soft breasts in his sleep, in which the general moaned in her sleep at the blonde's delicate touch. Shandris unconsciously pulled Naruto closer to her; her chin was resting upon the blonde's head and a blanket was covering their frames.

"D-Don't leave me… onee-chan."

Groggily opening an eye, Shandris smiled angelically and kissed the blonde's forehead. "I'm not going to leave you, Naruto."

"D-Don't… force me to steal… panties… coach. I like… big bra…"

Registering the blonde's words, Shandris arched a brow. "Steal panties? Coach? Big bra?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, the general fell asleep.

She would interrogate the blonde soon.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~  
(Next morning…)

Anetheron finally reached the Feathermoon Stronghold. He had evaded unfathomable risks, relied on strategic tactics to escape detection and even resorted to utilising demonic energy to mask his scents. "Curse the Night Elves and their stupid tracking skills. Those bitches chase me all the way here! Luckily I avoided the last wave or I'll have no choice but to kill them. I will never hear the end of it if those guys found out I have to rely on violence to win."

Once the Dreadlord felt confident, he stepped forward and was rewarded with a shower or arrows shot mercilessly at him. Anetheron rolled his eyes in annoyance and snapped his fingers; the incoming projectiles were burnt to nothingness. "I give up. I ain't running no more. It's either I stand here and get beaten to death, or I stand here and beat them to death!"

The Sentinels landed gracefully before Anetheron and snarled. "How dare you intrude our sanctuary? Leave or you shall experience excruciating pain!"

Immediately, the Dreadlord raised his hands in a surrender fashion and blurted out. "I come in peace! I do _not_ steal panties and my hobby is perverting on the local hot spring! I am not a pervert. I am a SUPER pervert! My wish is to publish an erotic novel in the future! Do you girls care to be one of my main characters?"

The archers blinked dumbly before releasing a torrent of threatening arrows at Anetheron. To their dismay, the Dreadlord exploded into a swirl of azure flames before vanishing; his last statement echoed as the wind blew. "See ya, bitches!"

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

"Wake up, Naruto!" Shandris was panicking; her huntresses had returned and reported that a Dreadlord was lurking near their lands. The uncanny and deceitful Nathrezim only reached to enemy's territories to conquer or destroy its enemy; the results were same as they laid devastation upon the lands. If the Burning Legion was in Ferales, then may Elune blessed them. "Naruto, it's urgent!"

"W-What's the matter, onee-chan?"

"We must leave and bring you to safety! The Burning Legion is here!" Shandris had already packed the necessities for Naruto.

"Burning Legion?" The blonde rubbed his sapphire eyes in palpable fatigue before opening them abruptly. "Burning Legion!"

Hastily, Naruto dashed out of the room, despite Shandris's calling. "Naruto, come back! That child! The Burning Legion probably killed his family and he wants revenge. Darn it, I must save him."

The agitated general opened her window and jumped to the battlefield.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

"Stay back, ladies! I'm a demon. I scratch, I cheat, and I don't play nice!" Anetheron roared almightily, before coughing pathetically after his speech. "Ah, damn it! It has been a while since I last do that. I need to work on my 'Call of Bravery' soon. Where was I? Oh yes. Do not shoot me or I will shoot you! That is my new motto! If you attack me, I will shove your arrows up your pretty asses. You girls better not ride this train."

"What is he talking about?" An archer whispered to her colleague.

"I don't know, but I suggest we shoot him." The Sentinels agreed and aimed their weapons at Anetheron.

"Stop it!" Naruto's distant yell halted the Night Elves as they turned around and saw the panting blonde.

"Child, stay back. We'll protect you!"

"No, you don't understand. Coach is much stronger than all of you!" Naruto rushed before the Sentinels and stepped in between the Night Elves and the Dreadlord.

"Ah, brat, you finally show yourself. Save me the trouble of finding you." The Dreadload chuckled and gestured the blonde. "Let's leave. I ain't wanna stay here and get shoot by them."

"Child, what's the meaning of this?" A huntress ambled towards Naruto, her dagger readied to be unleashed when pernicious danger struck.

"Please, I can explain-"

"Naruto, are you one of them?" Shandris exclaimed in fear at the blonde's betrayal.

Anetheron leaned towards Naruto and murmured conspiratorially. "You didn't tell her?"

The blonde's eyes were downcast as an ominous shadow casted over his sapphire eyes. "The darkness I have consumed is but forced. There is no hate, no sympathy, and no redemption for me to seek. I am not soulless, as my soul is mine. I served my lord, because he empowered me with strength. But his will cannot stir my heart and his words cannot destroy my emotions. I have no gratitude, because he sees me as a tool. I am no tool. I love and empathies, for I lead with genuine devotion to my people. Arthas is only king… for now."

The Sentinels gasped in horror at the realisation of Naruto's cryptic statement. Shandris narrowed her eyes to vicious slits. "I know you. You are one of the generals of the Sovereign Crusade. Legend has it that you, with the other generals, revive a Dreadlord. I see now. Those preposterous rumours are true. You are a demon."

Naruto winced at the brutal tone Shandris had spoken with bitter disdain.

"I'm sorry… for everything. But onee-chan… I just want to tell you that I never lie about you being beautiful and kind. I hope the next time we meet will not be in a battlefield. Let's go, coach." To their surprises, Naruto and Anetheron exploded into blazing whirlwinds before disappearing into a torrent of heat waves.

Shandris, however, was confused and lost; the boy who she had only met for a day was a demon in disguise. But the words he had spoken were awfully genuine. She needed to know the truth and she had to clarify her jumbled thoughts. Inhaling a deep breath, Shandris chased after the blonde.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Anetheron was somewhat concerned for the blonde's mentality. The once hyperactive, noisy, irritating blonde was awfully quiet. "Oi, brat, what happen? Don't tell me you have an affair with those chicks. Seriously… Arthas will be so pissed, he might vent his frustration on them… if he finds out."

"I trust you not to tell him anything." Naruto's eyes remained downcast as they walked through the forest of endless labyrinth. Anetheron swore he had walked pass the same tree more than five times already. "Coach, have you ever fallen in love with someone before?"

Surprisingly, the dreadlord blushed. "W-Why did you ask?"

"Nothing… just curious."

"Love is… how should I say? Troublesome. It gets all fun and fluffy in the start but if you get indulged too much in it, you might end up getting hurt. And the wounds ain't pansy shit you get from training. Those are wounds that can't be healed that easily." Anetheron gave Naruto a look. "Don't tell me you fall in love with one of the Night Elves? You only stayed with them for a day or so. That's… puppy love… or love in first sight. It never works, trust me."

"But she is very nice."

Anetheron grinned. "Hoh ho! Getting caught in the web of lies! Pitiful."

"Shaddup." Naruto huffed. "I just never met someone as kind as her. At least, from a stranger's perspective, she is very kind."

Feeling a sudden killing intent spiked in the atmosphere, Anetheron spun around and caught the arrow sailing directly at him. "We got company."

The blonde twirled around and winced at Shandris's patronising gazes. "You're not leaving unless you tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why do you lie to me?" Shandris tightened her grip at her bow.

"I didn't lie to you. You just never ask whether I'm a demon or not."

"And if I ask you that time… will you tell me the truth."

"I will be lying if I say yes." Naruto smiled sorrowfully at Shandris. "It is a fact that I'm a demon. But because of the fact that I'm a demon, there will inevitably be misunderstanding. Believe it or not, I have no intention of hurting you or something. Meeting you in the forest is purely coincidental. But I meant what I said before. I am a demon, but not all demons are cruel and evil. The Sovereign Crusade doesn't kill innocents."

"But you work for Arthas!" Shandris argued.

Anetheron interrupted. "Big fuck! So what if he works for that creep? For what I know, Arthas has a twenty-two inch icicle up his ass! That doesn't mean those who work for him have icicles up their asses too!"

"Coach!" Naruto protested at his companion's rudeness.

The dreadlord whined in frustration. "Ah whatever! I'll go scout the area. Don't talk too long and don't keep me waiting."

Naruto narrowed his eyes to slits and Anetheron quickly left.

Shandris growled. "So you're not bound to Arthas's will? Are you not here to spy on us?"

"Yeah right. If Arthas knows coach badmouths him behind his back, I will have to pay the price." The blonde sighed. "No matter what you think, I appreciate the fact that you do care for me… Rest assure that I will not reveal your location to Arthas."

"You sound like you don't want to serve him, but why do you still do it?"

"I owe him." Naruto sighed. "Take care of yourself, onee-chan. If I'm not a demon, perhaps you might accept me for who I am. Not what I am."

The blonde shut his eyes and vanished into a crimson mist of scorching inferno.

Shandris softened her gazes and stared at Naruto's footprints that were embedded into the ground. "Naruto… are you really not lying to me? Are you really different from the others?"

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

"Can you hear me? Is the telepathic link a success?"

"What do you want, Yogg-Saron? Still swimming in that revolting lake I supposed?"

"We might be the Old Gods, but you have no rights to mock me. Don't forget, you are imprisoned for eternity. You're suffering the same judgement as I have."

"Not for long. I plan to brainwash the minds of the weaklings and form my own avatar. Then, and only then, can I rule the world with an iron fist."

"It's pointless, C'Thun. Just admit your defeat. And I always thought you're dead. It seems you're not, but your brain is."

"Silence, you impudent fool! Need not me to remind you that you, too, are imprisoned, hypocritical buffoon."

"At least I'm imprisoned by a bunch of boy scouts who happen to have equal powers as mine. You're slain by mortals, I believe. That's ten time worse than my scenario."

"Enough! We are here to discuss about a great threat, not bickering about blames and defeats!"

"Who can pose 'great threats' to us? Now that the Titans have lost most of their powers, thanks to their stupidity in bestowing an excessive amount of strength to their pet dragons, we can strike when we're freed from this hell hole. I remember myself laughing at the creation of Deathwing, or should I say, Neltharion's little makeover. It was classic. When you told me about the whispering trick, I thought you're joking. I never knew the black dragons would become corrupted as we spoke, literally."

"Don't flatter yourself. We have an unimaginable force invading Azeroth. I sense a great disturbance to our plans. Numerous times have I tried to contact them, yet they are immune to my words. I fear that they may one day possess an ungodly strength to oppose ours. Hell, the strongest of them all has the audacity to mock at my whisperings. This is no joke. I have read the prophecy and seen the future. They have reshaped the entire future of Azeroth!"

"Nonsense. You're just paranoid. Nobody can defeat us in a fair match."

"That's what you said before the Titans beat your ass."

"WHY YOU-"

"SHUT UP! For the love of the Gods beyond us, you guys are a bunch of idiots! Take this very seriously and mark my words, the future for us is not desirable. If we don't do something to this threat, we will be doomed for sure."

"Who are these threats then?"

"They called themselves… the Sovereign Crusade. With their powers, they can command a horde of demons from the Burning Legion, bring absolute submission to the Dragon Aspects if they wish and might triumph in victory against the Lich King. The Sovereign Crusade consists of nine members, and all of them are powerful demon hybrids. If my intelligence doesn't fail me, they are once known as the Biju."

"Biju? I heard of that term when I journeyed through the Twisting Nether for who knew how long ago. It seems to be monstrosities made up of phenomenal energies. So, what about it?"

"The hosts of such monstrosities are named, Jinchuuriki. Apparently, they are from another world. However, the incorrigible fool of a king brought them to Azeroth to make them his cannon fodders. That Arthas even named them as Devils. Last I heard, they gathered to perform a forbidden magic. They revived one of the most powerful Dreadlords amongst the Burning Legion, Anetheron, by mistake."

"Wow, what a clusterfuck."

"Indeed."

"By mistake? I say Anetheron is a mistake!"

"You're a mistake."

"Why you!"

"Enough already. If they have immunity to our whisperings, should we send our minions to do our work for us?"

"And let them know we are hunting them for spite? Hell no. We'll restore our full strength and make them our pets!"

"That's what you said before the Titans beat your ass."

"That's it. I'm GONNA-"

"ENOUGH! I have to raise another issue as well!"

"What is it?"

"Two of our powerful servants, the Elemental Lords, have betrayed us."

"Whatever, it's not like they are any use to us anyway. Look at them, losing pitifully to those boy scouts so easily."

"Pfft, you lose to the Titans pitifully as well."

"Alright, it's ON!"

"SHUT UP! Nothing is on! It's off! Stop fighting amongst ourselves like idiots! This is no laughing matter. The Elemental Lords are our most powerful creations and now they are going berserk."

"Tsk, they think they aren't under our radar? We must make them know their place! Fools! I will make them pay for their sins once I get out of this hellhole!"

"That's what you said before the Titans-"

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU-"

"Shut up or I will murder ALL OF YOU!"

"…"

"Now, as I was saying, two of the Elemental Lords have allied themselves with the Sovereign Crusade."

"Indeed, the clusterfuck is strong in this one."

"…Yes. Neptulon the Tidehunter and Al'Akir the Windlord are now serving the Sovereign Crusade. Not to mention, Ahune the Frost Lord has allied himself with the Sovereign Crusade as well, since he is technically part of Neptulon. Or is he his whiny bitch? Ah, who cares? This is not a good sign. The Sovereign Crusade is intending to contact Ragnaros the Firelord and Therazane the Stonemother. At this rate, they will gather enough forces to oppose us."

"Those ungrateful bitches! We are the one who created them out of boredom! They should at least thank us by committing suicide!"

"…Meeting adjourned. Do me a favour, don't stir any trouble until the time comes and be careful."

"Hey, we're imprisoned, how careful do you want us to be?"

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Naruto concluded one thing.

He was lost in the middle of nowhere. He was following Anetheron's scent, but was engrossed in thinking of a certain Night Elf that he had traced the wrong scent and followed a squirrel instead. Picking up numerous smells from a certain place, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated to discover the new scents. He was standing under the human's territory.

Speaking of humans only caused to exacerbate Naruto's angst.

It was then he heard feminine moans emitted from the woods.

His interest was piqued.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Onyxia was panting tediously. She had survived the onslaught of the mortals and tricked them to believe that she was dead. She merely casted an illusion over her 'corpse' to disguise her death and so the humans would leave her. Now, she had to replenish her powers. However, she had used too much energy to fight against the mortals and the process of recovering her powers would be unfathomably long.

She had been waiting for months in the woods, surviving solely by feeding on mana but her injuries were still yet to be recuperated. Her healing factors were not regenerating her wounds properly, most likely because of the mortal's repugnant magic.

"I can't stay here for too long… the humans might track my blood and hunt me down again… I must leave…" Onyxia stood up uneasily and collapsed when the pain of one of her wounds struck her. She couldn't revert back to her dragon form and had to rely on her incognito to travel around continents. "Curse the mortals… I curse you, Marshal Windsor! Darn it to hell! I'm just a disgraced dragon now… unfit to rule under my father's glory."

Leaning against the tree, Onyxia sighed heavily and closed her eyes; the breeze of serenity brought peace to her soul. "There's no point anyway. I am condemned now. I might as well enjoy the days before someone comes and end my life."

"Who's gonna come and end your life?"

Onyxia opened her eyes abruptly and was met with a pair of sapphire orbs staring at her curiously. "Onee-chan, who will hurt someone as beautiful as you? Why are you hurt anyway?"

"O… nei… chan?" Onyxia tried to pronounce the strange word. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Stormrider, nice to meet you." The blonde sat beside the raven haired woman and examined her wounds. "Wow, you're not dead? These kinds of wounds can kill an average dude."

Onyxia chuckled. "I guess I'm not your typical 'average dude' then."

"You smell funny though." Naruto sniffed the raven haired woman cautiously. Oynxia stiffened and a metaphorical light bulb sparkled in her mind. "What does Oh-nei-chan means?"

_"Anything to mislead his thoughts. I don't know whether he's good at smelling creatures but if he manages to find out that I'm a dragon, I'll be doomed. No… I must persist." _Oxynia tried her hardest to smile at the boy.

"Onee-chan. It means cute older sister. My hometown language." Naruto grinned cheerfully.

"Cute?" Onyxia blushed. "That's new."

"At any rate, Stormwind castle is just a few miles away. I should bring you there and they'll know something's up and take care of you."

Onyxia widened her eyes in horror and swiftly regained her demeanour. "N-No! I know there's an inn nearby. I don't want to go back to that place. It only serves to give me unwanted memories."

"I see. Okay then. I'll carry you behind my back. You direct me. 'kay?"

The raven haired woman nodded meekly.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

The inn keeper happened to be a senile old granny. Naruto spent half an hour explaining and convincing to her that he needed a room to stay for a week, and he was not Oynxia's husband. Seriously, he was only just a child. He suspected that the granny had poor eyesight as well. The blonde did notice Onyxia's uneasiness with humans and her suppressed hostility against crowd. Naruto sighed as he replaced the bloodied bandage from Oynxia's forearm.

It seemed that Oynxia was suffering severe infection from her wounds.

That meant his conscience demanded him to protect her until she recuperated.

When she was sleeping soundly, Naruto slid opened the door, gave a cautious glance at her and ambled out of the chamber. He sat outside the room and watched the glowing moon. "I swear though… she smells familiar. Just what is this scent that I just can't remember? Where did I smell it from?"

The blonde sighed and leaned against the wall, staring at his saber keychain hanging idly from his belt. "Where did coach go to? I'm bored."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Anetheron swallowed hard as he tried to avoid the accusing glares from the members of the Sovereign Crusade.

"Lemme sum it up." Yugito tapped the table with her slender fingers in annoyance. "You're telling us that Ruto-kun fell in love with Shandris Feathermoon?"

"It is an assumption." The dreadlord rectified. "He pestered to me about love and such. And that Shandris woman seems to be really angry at the brat."

"So…" Gaara coughed. "The two of you were separated because you flew too fast? And that is because you were trying to avoid the Night Elves?"

"…Yah?"

Yagaru sighed and stood up. "Fine. I'll go look for him."

Spontaneously, tendrils of waters enveloped Yagura and his armours were formed. He wore a plain white trench coat with a shoulder guard shaped in the form of a demonic skull of a turtle. The back of his fabric was imprinted with the emblem of the Sovereign Crusade's symbol. The symbol was in the shape of a devil's skull with nine blades piercing through its jaw and a pair of horns. Stashed behind his back was a staff coloured in shimmering blue and had antiquated language encompassing the rod. Its top was a hovering octagon shaped crystal with a pair of protruding wings. The endpoint of the staff was a silver blade. Yagura named it Salacion and his prowess in manipulating water was famed throughout Azeroth.

With a snap of his fingers, an entity composed of sheer volume of water materialised beside him as he walked out of the main hall of the manor. Neptulon growled with utter irritation at Yagura as he noticed no sign of dangers in his vicinity. "What the hell did you summon me here for?"

"I'm going to find Naruto. The trip will be quite boring. I figured that I need to annoy someone in my journey. Who's the best candidate other than you?" Yagura smirked when Neptulon dropped his head pitifully. "I hate you."

"I know." Yagura chortled manically as he strolled leisurely out of the mansion and sought out Naruto's location.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~  
(A year ago…)

"What are you doing, Yagura?" Naruto peeked at the content from the book of what Yagura was reading.

"I'm reading, Captain Oblivious." Yagura sighed and slammed his book shut. "Go play or something. I got some thingy to do. Shoo. Get out of the room."

"Killjoy." Naruto skipped out of the room. When the door was closed behind Naruto's back, Yagura immediately casted spells around the entire room. "This will cause all objects to be casted into the dimension of the timeless. That way, when I summon Mr Grumpy, my stuffs won't get wet. Here we go."

Enchanting an ancient language, the ground glowed and a blue magical circle was formed. Yagura grinned as he decoded the sealing magic used by the Titans to banish Neptulon. His goal was simple; he would summon Yagura and forced the Elemental Lord into submission. With the help of an Elemental Lord, his capability of channelling magic composed of water elements would be beyond the degree of profound recognition. Without hesitating, Yagura bit his thumb and dripped a few drops of his own blood on the epicentre of the magical circle.

Instantaneously, his chamber exploded into a column of blinding light and as anticipated, the whole room was flooded with water.

"Who dare summon me?" Neptulon emerged.

Opening his palm, Yagura smirked and absorbed all of the water in his room into the orb. Neptulon stared in curiosity at the blonde beneath him. "So you're the culprit. What is your intention of summoning me, mortal?"

"Mortal?" Yagura chuckled. "You'll learn to regret calling me that, Neppy."

"Insolent buffoon! You're no match for me, fool!" Neptulon roared before charging blindly at the smirking Yagura.

(A few hours later…)

Yagura was seating beside an exhausted Neptulon, which was panting anxiously in sheer fatigue. "You demon…"

"Demon I'm not. Devil I am." Tapping his chin haughtily, Yagura smirked when an idea struck him. "How about this? From now on, we're friends. I'm not asking you to serve me since you have quite a big ego. And I don't have time squashing it so what about we form a pact?"

"A pact?"

"Yes. You lend me your strength and I lend you mine. Whenever I need you, I can summon you to Azeroth. Besides, it has been a while since you cause chaos here, right? Why not take this chance to do yourself a favour? Help me, provide me with power and I'll bring glory to you and your fallen pride." Yagura's smirk widened. "And I promise to protect your homeland. I have done my own share of research. If you help me, I'll sever all ties for you with the Old Gods."

"Y-You can do that?" Neptulon gawked.

"The Old Gods have been trying to whisper to us for quite a while. Their words hold no effect on us."

"That can only means you're much more evil than them."

"Evil?" Yagura chuckled. "You're wrong. The origin of the Sovereign Crusade relates primarily on hatred. Our hatred can cripple the likes of the Old Gods. Trust me and I'll destroy that link that connect you with those old pricks."

"And in the process, I have to serve you." Neptulon grimaced.

"Serve? No. Friends. Yes."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~  
(Present…)

"Xia-nee! Look!" Naruto brought a sunflower to Onyxia's bed with a cheerful smile plastered on his face. "Look! You know what this is?"

Onyxia deadpanned; she had spent an hour establishing her name to Naruto and she didn't even know why she agreed to participate in an hour of childish argument. In the end, the blonde digested the information and he was told that her name was simply Xia; she couldn't afford the boy to deduce her identity. "It's a flower."

"It's a Sunflower!" Naruto beamed happily. "They say it sings! Look!"

The dragon in disguise jerked herself backwards and was disgusted by the waving tentacles from the plants. "It's not singing."

"But the shopkeepers say it sings!" Naruto waited impatiently for the plant to sing. "Sing you evil little plant!"

An awkward silence intruded.

"I spent a fortune for this!" Naruto sighed dejectedly. "I bought this to cheer you up, Xia-nee. I'm sorry."

Onyxia smiled at the blonde's innocence and relentless effort. "Don't be. Flowers cannot sing."

"Lala doodee, doodee, doodee."

Naruto and Onyxia blinked before snapping their attentions to the sunflower. They looked at each other, looked at the plant and Naruto screamed in horrification before throwing the sunflower to a corner of the room. Onyxia was flustered when Naruto hugged her while his teary eyes stared cutely at her. "I-It sings! It talks! It's a monster of doom! It's going to kill us all! SAVE ME, XIA-NEE!"

"Um… you did say it is supposed to sing. So…"

"Oh." Naruto scratched his hair in embarrassment. "You're right."

The blonde ambled carefully towards the sunflower, picked it up and stared at it. "…Sing."

"…"

Naruto's eyebrows twitched and Onyxia found the scene before her surprisingly adorable. She giggled lightly at the boy's antics. Naruto sighed as his attempts for the sunflower to sing failed. The blonde placed the plant in a pot and situated it on a table. The blonde slid opened the door, spun around and flashed a toothy smirk at Onyxia. "I'm gonna go get you a bowl of congee. Just stay put."

"I can't leave in this condition, Naruto." Onyxia deadpanned.

The blonde chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right."

"N-Naruto."

"Yes?"

Onyxia had never spoken what she was going to say, but in her current state, it was her only choice. "I appreciate your kindness. Thank you."

Naruto scratched his head as he blushed. "Well… it's nothing really. I'll help whoever in need, no matter what."

The blonde shut the bedroom door gently and strolled to the kitchen.

Staring down at the bed sheet, Onyxia sighed heavily. "Will you help me if you know I'm a dragon, Naruto?"

The silence was expected.

"Pede dode doo…"

Onyxia shifted her sights at the beaming sunflower on the side of the room and rolled her eyes. "A singing plant. Truly amusing."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Yagura gritted his teeth in frustration. "Where the hell is Naruto? I can't locate his scent. Why?"

"Perhaps he's scents is completely wiped off by third parties." Neptulon added his two cents while studying his nails.

"That's not possible. Unless someone casts a magic on him to prevent him to be detected… or he did it to himself." Yagura pinched his nose and groaned. "It'll probably take a month to locate him."

Neptulon had never doubted that Yagaru could summon him and allow him to roam the world for days, but a month was beyond extreme. "Are you certain? Keeping me in Azeroth will slowly drain off all of your mana."

"No problem. I can send you back and resummon you when I feel like it." Yagura beamed.

The Elemental Lord sighed. "I should've seen that coming."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

"You purposely let Sylvanas off, didn't you?" Fu giggled.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Gaara sat on the edge of the wall while staring lifelessly through his window.

"Nope. Arthas-sama will be pissed, you know?"

"I know."

"So why did you do it?" Fu tilted her head quizzically.

"I just feel like it. Isn't that what we Sovereign Crusade do? Doing things we like." Gaara smirked.

"You have hots on her, didn't you?" Fu teased.

The redhead blushed and shook his head. "N-No. I just sympathise her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night." Fu scratched her green hair in wonderment and queried. "Say, do you know where's Uta-chan? I didn't see him the entire day."

"He's probably travelling around Azeroth again. You know he likes doing that."

Fu giggled and skipped away. "Alright then. See ya later, Gaara-chan."

Gaara sighed and looked back at the scenario of Icecrown. "I hope you're doing well, Sylvanas."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

If there was one thing Neptulon hated Yagura, it was his summoner's obvious lack of understanding of a simple term called, direction.

Yes, Yagura had a terrible sense of directions.

"How in the living hell did we end up in the Scarlet's Monastery?"

"No idea. I was sniffing my bro's scent, turns out, I was lured by another demon's aura."

"How ironic." Neptulon dug his ear. "A demon living in a monastery? What's next? Arthas smoking crack?"

"If we don't find Naruto soon, Arthas will be doing that shit." Yagura scanned his vicinity and sighed. He raised his hand in surrender and gestured Neptulon to do the same. "We come in peace. So stop hiding in the dark."

As if on cue, warriors dressed in the standard Scarlet Crusader attire emerged from the dark and surrounded Yagura and Neptulon.

Neptulon muttered and his expression aloof. "They've no idea who they're messing with."

Yagura chuckled and turned his attention to the crusaders. "Braise your helmets, guys. Cos I'm gonna blow your mind."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Everybody knew of the power that was the High Priestess, Ishanah. She was talented in the ancient arts of magic and her profound wisdom was acknowledged by the Prophet Velen. She was the leader of the Aldor and held an authoritarian status amongst her race, the Draenei. The Aldor had the utmost devotion to the Naaru and only the elites of the priests were granted privilege to serve Ishanah. In terms of her beauty, she was unmatched amongst the Draenei and she was the idol of many.

However, there was something about her that only her personal guards knew.

Ishanah was a total bitch.

Meanwhile, Utakata had stumbled across Outland unknowingly. He was fixated with the night sky that he didn't notice a few Draenei spying on him.

The captain officer of the Draenei scouts whispered to his subordinate. "Inform the High Priestess. The Sovereign Crusade is here."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Ishanah glared at the quavering Draenei paladin for five long minutes and stood up from her throne. "Very well. Lead me to the demon."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Utakata seemed to be staring off to space. He didn't even flinch when he was encompassed by priests of the Draenei race.

Ishanah's eyebrow twitched vigorously as the man, attractive but palpably abnormal, was ignoring her presence. She hated being ignored. "Demon! What are you doing here."

"…The moon is very alluring."

Narrowing her eyes to vicious slits, Ishanah growled. "What are you murmuring about?"

Utakata suddenly shifted his eyes at Ishanah and widened his eyes in shock. "Y-You…"

The pair blinked dumbly.

"Me?" The High Priestess arched a confused brow.

"How did you get here?" Utakata asked incredulously. _"W-Wait! How did I end up here too? Did I just walk all the way here?"_

Ishanah and her troops almost tripped over their steps and fumed angrily at the ignorant demon. "I was here a few minutes ago!"

"Oh…" Utakata's startled features were replaced with his stoic gazes that bored into Ishanah's hazel pair of eyes and he tilted his head sideway. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"What is a demon like you doing here?"

Utakata was taken aback by the statement. Ishanah assumed she had insulted the enigma and smirked haughtily.

"I'm here for service." Utakata responded.

"Service?"

"Yes, I'm here to… fix your toilet."

Ishanah blinked rapidly. "What? I beg your pardon?"

"By any chance, do you have a toilet?"

The High Priestess nodded slowly.

"Can I have a look?"

"No."

"Oh." Utakata smiled dazzlingly and the High Priestess couldn't help but blushed. "Okay, I guess I'll be going then."

Swirling around, Utakata walked away, albeit in a fast pace.

Ishanah was struck in a daze stupor before bellowing. "CAPTURE HIM!"

"Ah shit."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Sorry for the late update. I had a massive author block, exam, family problems and many more that prevented me from acquiring the sufficient knowledge to write this chapter. Therefore, to apologise for my weakness, I incorporated many elements into this story.

The pairing is still blurry but…

NarutoXShandris  
NarutoXOynxia (Bet you didn't see this coming!)  
NarutoX… someone?  
NarutoXHarem

GaaraXSylvanas

YaguraX…someone?

UtakataXIshanah

I don't know how many Old Gods are there. I only know of two Old Gods' identities. Other than that, the rest of them remain a mystery.

I like my version of Anetheron. He's cranky and funny. Whether the Burning Legion will join the Sovereign Crusade or not… this information will remain confidential.

Good day.

Please review

(P.S: My exam just finished, so I'll most likely update often from now on.)


	3. The origin

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Naruto opened his eyes and his world became the throne chamber of his true teacher. In his dream world, he would come to the world of Kyubi's palace and receive training methods and lectures. In this mindscape, he envisioned the truth of Azeroth. Seating in pure serenity in the throne was Kyubi. Naruto was still unused of the concept of learning from Kyubi. It wasn't because he was the almighty one who could crush his soul if the demon lord wished.

No…

It was because Kyubi was a kid. The demon lord resembled of a miniature version of Naruto who adorned on a loose crimson robe and a golden crown, embedded with numerous jewels, encircled his forehead. Kyubi smirked as he descended the stairs from his throne and beckoned the blonde to stand. "Rise, Naruto. How have you been."

"Uh… it's alright. I guess." The blonde stood up and scratched his hair. "I'm really not used to being trained by… a kid."

"Looks can be deceiving, my boy." Kyubi placed his hands behind his back and smiled. "Before we begin today's lesson, I'm going to tell you more about the history of the world and the making of the universe. Long before mortals reside within Azeroth, my siblings and I had predicted the arrivals of the old farts. Those five idiots might be moronic but they're powerful. We appointed ourselves apprentices. They were known as the travellers to the mortals or the Titans to other beings. We call them brats and they call us masters. We're the former Titans."

"W-Wait! Hold on a sec!" Naruto gawked. "Y-You mean… the current Titans… are your apprentices?"

"No."

Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Only a selectively few were chosen to be our apprentices."

"What? No frigging way!"

"Only one Pantheon was chosen to be taught under the tutelage of the Ancient Titans. My pupil was Sargeras. He was like a little brother to me. He was just, kind and considerate to the inferiors. He never treated his subordinates with prejudice and was an excellent combatant. His elder brother, Aman'Thul, was taught and nurtured by my younger brother, the Hachibi. Like the rest of my siblings, we bestow our powers to our apprentices in hoping that can use it appropriately. For that, it took us millenniums just to restore our powers. Sargeras was very obedient and he was an observant individual. I saw greatness in him… but I was wrong."

The blonde arched a confused brow. "W-What happen?"

Kyubi sighed. "I sent him to fight the Old Gods. Soon, he returned and requested to hold his campaign of fighting evils throughout the universe. The Pantheons were worried and most of them didn't agree, but I object to their rejections. I trusted Sageras to do the right thing. When Sageras left, I explored Azeroth. It was still… deserted during that era and Azeroth was imperfect. I remembered that fateful day when I accidentally stumbled into the Emerald Dream."

"E-Emerald Dream? What's that?"

"It is a dreamland. It was actually my sister, the Nanabi who thought of that idea. Before the nine of us sent our apprentices to Azeroth, Nanabi devised the blueprint of Azeroth by creating a virtual world. However, the rest of my siblings believe that dreams are crucial and a terrain must be built to sustain the power of mentality. It is fairly complicated. Pointless to tell you. Anyway, I didn't know the Emerald Dream was guarded. I thought it was as deserted as Azeroth would be."

With a snap of his fingers, the mindscape transformed into history itself and Naruto had entered into Kyubi's memories.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX  
(Unknown millenniums ago…)

Kyubi wore a majesty crimson armour that emanated the sense of supremacy and a white cape attached to his back. He had blonde hair styled in a wild fashion and its length cascaded to his waist. He resembled the adult version of Naruto. The Emerald Dream was akin to what Azeroth was, but the fog was irking Kyubi. Sniffing the atmosphere, Kyubi could smell a paramount presence lurking in the obscuring mist.

The Ancient Titan could hear crashes of water and Kyubi realised he was near a waterfall. With a clean swipe of his arm, the fog dispersed and Kyubi was startled to see a woman with violet skin tone, garbed in brown armours embellished with the beauty of nature and a translucent green cape clipped to her back, dancing on the surface of the water. She had a pair of horns protruding from her head and blue glossy lips. For a moment, Kyubi simply stood there and marvelled at the beauty of the woman.

The woman stopped dancing as she twirled her pair of glowing jade eyes at Kyubi, who was petrified to be caught. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ky… My name is not of any importance to you." Kyubi smiled shakily.

"Really? Last I checked the Emerald Dream is still under… construction. Nobody comes to this place because I don't allow anybody… to come to this place. I'm supposed to be alone." The woman flew towards Kyubi and stood before him. She was examining him, studying him in curiosity and was amazed by the sheer power emitting from the stranger, especially when she knew the enigma was suppressing his powers intentionally. "The Titans have left. You're not one of them, are you?"

"Do I look like them?"

"No." The woman smiled and whispered sultrily into Kyubi's ears. "That's the mystery. Who are you?"

"A wanderer."

"That's not even what you are." The woman traced circles on Kyubi's chest with her slender finger and grinned. "I'm Ysera, the Aspect of Dreams. And you will tell me who you are."

"Demanding, aren't you? I like woman who knows what they want and how they're going to get it." Kyubi smirked. "I am simply a wanderer."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"T-That's it?" Naruto queried. "What's that going to do with anything?"

Kyubi sat back onto his throne and rested his cheeks on the base of his fist. "I fell in love with Ysera and stayed in her world to accompany her. It was because I was in the Emerald Dreams, I failed to notice Sageras's corruption."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX  
(Back to the past…)

Ysera was sleeping atop of Kyubi, nuzzling her cheeks affectionately on the Ancient Titan's broad chest. They were naked in bed and a thin layer of dried sweat covered their skins, courtesy of their passionate activities recently. Suddenly, Kyubi opened his eyes and saw Sageras writhing with agony. He saw his apprenticing falling into his knees and trying to pry off the dark aura that was engulfing him. Kyubi saw a horrific vision of Sageras falling to insanity.

The Aspect opened her eyes groggily and perked her head up. "What's wrong, honey?"

Kyubi laid there with his eyes wide opened. Ysera leaned closer to her lover's face and caressed his cheeks. "Honey? What's happening."

Awaken to reality, Kyubi looked at the Aspect and had an expression of terror adorned on his face. "I have to go."

"W-What? Why?" Ysera pulled the sheets to conceal her ample bosoms and was confused by her lover's statement.

"I must go. Something happens to Sageras."

"S-Sageras? As in, Sageras the Titan? What's him to you?" Kyubi snapped his fingers and he was dressed in his armour.

"He's my apprentice."

"A-Apprentice?"

Kyubi sighed as he held onto Ysera's shoulder and stared into his lover's eyes. "Listen to me, Ysera. You must never tell anybody that I have come to this world. My real name is… Kyubi. I am the Archangel of Chaos and the leader of the Ancient Titans. I am the one who ordered my apprentice to come to Azeroth to decapitate the Old Gods and bring balance to this world. I must leave now."

The couple shared their last kiss before Kyubi vanished.

Ysera could only stare at her lover's vacated spot, dumbfounded by the truth.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Kyubi managed to track Sageras's location and found himself in the Twisting Nether. "How did this place become so… big?"

"M-Master… help… me…"

Kyubi spun around and to his dismay, Sageras was limping towards him while clutching onto his wounded arm. The Ancient Titan rushed towards his apprentice and caught him before he collapsed. "I-I tried… I can't… defeat… them…"

"Who? What happen?"

"…T-Thank you for coming." A ominous yet aloof expression replaced Sageras's features as he stabbed his master in the chest. Kyubi widened his eyes in horror as he fell into his knees. "S-Sageras?"

"I've finally surpassed you, master." Sageras spoke the last word with disdain. "This knife is a special material. I've spent years trying to find this material. I just didn't know it was so powerful, it could make a God like you… bleed."

"You… traitor. You sold me out…" Kyubi spat a glob of blood onto the ground and grinned darkly. "Luring me here, tricking me… I was naïve to think you're really injured. What are you going to say next? Do you want my forgiveness?"

The dark Titan merely smirked. "No. I want you to understand."

"Oh, I understand. You're a liar. You used to talk about putting honour first-"

"I am putting honour first!" Sageras roared. "I put my honour into achieving more power. You help me, master. You give me a goal. An opportunity. I've fought countless of demons and I've only realised something. You and me. We're no different from those demons. The only difference is… you're stronger than all of us. That makes you a God. That makes you superior than the rest of us. That makes you the top of the food chain and the rest of us have to bow down before you."

"Give me a break-"

"Power is everything!"

"You sound like Juubi. My elder brother. You know that is full of crap."

"You're a hypocrite." Sageras walked around Kyubi and scoffed. "You said that but you're the one who have all the power. You're stronger than all of us. And when Lord Juubi opposed you, you killed him!"

"You know that's not true! My elder brother tried to unmake the universes that we put our blood and sweat to create. He's the Destroyer. He's a monster!"

"So are you." Sageras grinned as he casted a transporting magic encompassing Kyubi. "You're not my master anymore. You're nothing to me now. And you know what? I don't think you know what I am to you. Tell me, Kyubi, what exactly are you supposed to be to me."

Kyubi only chortled sinisterly at that statement as he pulled the blade out from his chest. "I'll tell you who I am."

Even though he was paralyzed by the after effect of the weapon, the malevolent grin laced with unfathomable wrath tugging at Kyubi's grin never faded. "I'm the monster you don't ever want to see again. Because I will return, trust me. The next time you see me, I'm going to be there killing you with a pitchfork, you ungrateful son of a bitch."

"You'll never return." Sageras feigned a haughty smirk; deep within him, he shuddered at the sight of his former master's glare. He recalled how his master's elder brother, Lord Juubi, tried to massacre the Ancient Titans and Kyubi destroyed the Destroyer. Kyubi had sworn an oath before commencing battle with his elder brother that he would snap his neck and crush his skull; the Ancient Titan fulfilled his promise to the letter and killed Juubi the way he had described.

"Whatever gets you through the night."

With a snap of his fingers, Kyubi was forcefully teleported into another dimension.

"Goodbye, Kyubi. We will never see each other again." Sageras laughed manically. "With you out of the picture, I can start my Burning Crusade. That's right. It is impeccable. Nobody can stop me now!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX  
(Present…)

Naruto blinked and the entire world shattered like fragile glasses. He was back to his mindscape. "W-Whoa. That dude stabs your back hard."

"Yes, he did." Kyubi scowled as he slumped into his throne. "He throws me to your… former world. I then realised that he had trapped the rest of my siblings into that dimension. We might have powers that exceed beyond your imagination but the drawback is that it takes a long, long time to restore back them back. We tried to suck the chakra from your world to replenish our powers, but it can only satisfy that much. Soon, the humans believe we're demons. Frankly, we are not exactly demons but the negative energies in that dimension are… too much."

"So you're corrupted."

"Misunderstood." Kyubi corrected. "We become demons because of that blade Sageras stabs us with. That blade is demonic. I don't know how he got that knife but it was empowered with tainted, vile energies that altered our powers to darkness. Unfortunately for Sageras, that stupid bastard, he only served to strengthen us."

"So…?" Naruto arched a brow.

"However, that doesn't mean our powers are restored. Eventually, we found out that the only way to restore our powers to the fullest in the quickest time means that we had to combine our souls with a… chosen one."

"A chosen one? Like… me? W-Wait! Are you saying… I'm chosen to imprison-"

"Wrong." Kyubi was unemotional. "It is fate that has chosen you to be my successor. And no, you did not imprison me. I let the Yondaime Hokage seals me into you. No, I should say, I seal myself into you, not the other way around."

"B-But… does that mean… fate chooses to let me suffer back in that world?"

Kyubi sighed. "Think of the million random acts of chances that let your father and mother to be born, to meet, to fall in love and to have you. Think of the million random chances of coincidence that I attack your village at the day of your birth. October 10. It is not a coincidence, Naruto. It is all tied up by fate. Afterwards, what fate has in stored with you is not up to me to decide. Hell, fate cannot subdue the rage of the villagers. Your people scorn you and Arthas comes to bring you to Azeroth. This is not a coincidence. It is destiny, playing itself out like a bitch it is."

Spreading opened his palm, a hexagonal crystal manifested into existence as it hovered above Kyubi's hand. "This is the Crest of Foundation. This is a fragment of my power. I cannot conjoin all of my powers into you. You're not ready yet. When the time is right, I will give you the full extent of my power. Right now, learn the basics."

The crystal sped towards Naruto and pierced through his heart. The blonde screamed in pain and everything became black.

Kyubi snapped his fingers and the boy disappeared from the mindscape.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX  
(Emerald Dreams…)

Ysera tilted her head up and stared at the distant stars. "K-Kyubi? My love? Is that you?"

_Time is the obstacle to our reunion…  
__We will meet…_

_At the Wymrest Temple…  
That is where we shall meet…_

_Fate dictates the time we celebrate our reunion…  
I will be the one finding you…_

_Rest now…  
The Emerald Dreams awake…_

In a blink of an eye, Ysera was facing Cenarius, who was concern of his mentor's uneasiness. "Is there anything wrong, my mistress?"

"N-No… not at all." The Aspect sighed and improvised her next assault against the Emerald Nightmare. _"We will definitely meet again… my love. I'll wait for you…"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Onyxia spent most of her time watering the mystical sunflower or chatting with Naruto. Weeks had past and the blonde had never left her side. The dragoness felt a warm sensation beating in her heart whenever the boy got close to her. Naruto did not assist Onyxia because he was a servant and his obligation compelled him to do so; on the contrary, the blonde was in no relations with her and yet in an act of kindness, and pure innocence emanating from the bottom of his heart, the boy decided to help Onyxia.

She was grateful to the boy. Nevertheless, she found out bits by bits of the enigma that was Naruto. He was an optimistic fellow who seemed to scorn the misconceptions of stereotypes. Naruto had been ranting mostly about how mortals were flawed by murderous dogma and pretentious agenda. Truthfully, Onyxia was surprised by the boy's knowledge in the extent of philosophy. She also discovered that the boy's love for a salty noodle called ramen and enjoyed gardening.

Naruto was a bundle of joy and whenever Onyxia saw the boy, beaming at her fervently, her hatred for mankind dissipated. Naruto was different from many people Onyxia had met, and she had met plenty. However, when she started to face reality, she was unsure how the boy would react to her true identity.

She was Onyxia, the princess of the Black DragonFlight and the successor to her father's throne.

But she couldn't tell the boy.

So she decided to start a conversation with the old traditional tactics.

"Naruto."

"Yo! Are you hungry? Want ramen? Did the sunflower sing? Do you want a kiwi fruit?" The blonde was munching on his dessert and handed a plateful of kiwi fruits at Onyxia.

The dragoness declined. "No. I just have a question to ask you."

"What is it? Wait! Lemme guess. Are you asking me about that box? It wasn't me who put in that water spray! I swear!"

"T-That's you?" Onyxia huffed angrily. "I knew it was you who pulled that prank on me!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Er… opps?"

Inhaling a deep breath, the dragoness regained her composure and stared sternly at the boy. "Naruto… what if you have a best friend, who really wants to be your friend, but he or she has a dark secret that he or she has never told you before. If you find out the truth of this dark secret… will you still be his or her friend?"

Naruto shrugged. "It depends on what kind of dark secret that is."

"Like that kind of dark secret where that friend of yours is the offspring of a very evil overlord who is trying to destroy the world."

"Well, the child of a tyrant is not the tyrant himself. I'm sure I can handle that." The blonde stroked his chin as the pondered deeply. "I will give that friend a chance to explain. I won't blame him or her to feel insecure about it. It takes one to know one…"

"What?"

Naruto shook his head hastily. "N-Nothing."

"So… you'll still be a friend to this friend, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Naruto smiled. "I don't see any reason why I should break a friendship just because of what his parents are."

Onyxia giggled. "Thanks."

The blonde blinked dumbly. "Thanks? For what?"

"Er… for… responding my question with a serious attitude." The dragoness smiled uneasily before tending to her sunflower. Naruto shrugged and went to the kitchen.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Utakata sighed for the umpteen times as he watched the guard strolling back and forth. "Seriously, don't you get bored from all these walking?"

"No." The guard responded monotonously.

"Oh, come on! Get some life in that tone. Say it with me. No!"

The draenei ignored the imprisoned demon.

"Come on! Talk to me. You're Fumonkolialo… right?"

The guard paused and spun around before snapping his attention at Utakata. "It's Funonkiwikala!"

"But your friend just called you Fumonkalalula a few minutes ago."

Funonkiwikala was an amateur paladin who had been appointed guard duty throughout the career of his life. He was impatient and brash and he despised talkative prisoners, especially those who couldn't pronounce his name right. "Do you think that's funny?"

"No?" Utakata said with a mockery tone of hurt. "I was just being polite. I talk to you and you ignore me. I was-"

"Hey! Dude. Don't T.B.T.M, okay?"

"T.B.T.M? What's that?"

"Talk Back To Me." Funonkiwikala growled in sheer irritation.

"I wasn't really-"

"No, go ahead. Talk back to me. Because I've been waiting all my life for some little girl like you to talk back to me. What are you waiting for?"

"N-No. I'm sorry but last I checked, I am living in a free country." Utakata retorted.

"No we don't."

The general arched a brow. "We don't?"

"It's Azeroth of 'Don't talk back to me'." The draenei paladin responded fluently.

"I just want to say something, okay? I'm allowed, with this little freedom, to talk. I'm sitting in this godforsaken place that smells like shit with urine topping!" Utakata wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's the least I can do to distract myself from the smell, okay?"

"Not okay!" Funonkiwikala roared in frustration. "See what'll happen if you talk back to me!"

Utakata was taken aback by the hostility emitting from the draenei's speech and scowled. "You're threatening me. Are you threatening me, Fumomkisiamila?"

"It's Funonkiwikala." The paladin gritted his teeth in anger.

"…That's what I said."

"No. You called me Fumonkisamola."

"No. I called you Fumomkisiamila."

"And that's not my name."

"So what's your name?"

"Funonkiwikala!" The draenei roared.

"I said that." Utakata protested.

"No you didn't, you… you… Argh!" Funonkiwikala stormed the ground repetitiously to vent his rage. "If I'm not assigned to guard your pathetic ass, I'll be smashing your skulls to bits with my Apexis Crystal Mace!"

The draenei showcased his weapon to Utakata and the demon general whistled in appreciation. "Wow. Nice bobo you got there. I personally prefer Akirus the Worm-Breaker but that's me."

Funonkiwikala scoffed haughtily. "Please, do me a favour, shut that trap of yours and sit there quietly."

Utakata stared as the paladin marched away from his cell. An idea struck the demon and he immediately yelled out. "Hey!"

"What?" The draenei bellowed, his tolerance for annoyance was emptied as he twirled around.

"Just to be clear…" Utakata stood up, swiped his hand across his prison cell and the prison bars were sliced into halves. "I can't do this, right?"

Enlarging his eyes in horrification, Funonkiwikala charged towards the demon general and placed his mace on the prisoner's chest. "Okay! This is madness. Did you just make the decision of shortening your life spam?"

"Don't touch me." Utakata deadpanned.

"I swear to Velen's greatness, I will hit you with my mace."

"Oh? So you're threatening me now, are you?"

"Don't talk back to me!" Funonkiwikala situated his mace at the demon's shoulder threateningly.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Don't touch me!" Utakata countered.

"I'll touch you with my mace all day." The paladin interrupted the demon's retorts swiftly and growled. "Let me tell you something! I will literally break you out of your prison cell and we'll walk all over Azeroth with my mace on your chest!"

The draenei ended his bold statement with his mace on Utakata's chest.

"Don't do that."

Funonkiwikala nudged the demon general with his mace. "Don't do what?"

"Don't touch me."

"You want to see what happen when I do that one more time? Let's watch you do nothing. Let's watch you do nothing as I place my mace on your-"

Utakata pushed the mace away violently and the paladin gasped in shock. "How dare you! If you touch my mace again, I will kill you! Do not touch my mace! It's a no-touching-mace!"

"But you're touching it."

"Don't talk back to me!"

"No! I just want to explain my problem regarding the smell in my prison." Utakata reached out and touched the mace, aggravating the paladin immensely.

"Oh my Naaru!" Funonkiwikala shoved the demon's hand away and he was seething at Utakata's antics. "I can't believe it! You just touch my mace! Oh Naaru, I want to kill you right now. If High Priestess Ishanah didn't order me to guard you and your safety, I will be smashing you with my mace, you imbecile!"

"No. I just want to explain the smel-"

"Don't speak! Don't you dare utter one more word! Speak again and I shall murder you! Do you understand?" The paladin roared.

Utakata was about to respond but his imminent speech was interfered by Funonkiwikala. "Oh Naaru! Don't say it! Don't talk back to me! I will abandon my duty and kill you if you speak again! Now go back to your cell obediently and quietly or I'll smash you with my mace."

"But the cell stinks." Utakata said while grabbing the paladin's mace purposely; he was inwardly snickering though.

"Oh Naaru! You just did all those things I forbid! You talk back to me and you touch my mace! I am so going to kill you-"

"Enough!"

Upon recognising the source of the voice, Funonkiwikala knelt down. "H-High Priestess Ishanah."

Utakata cocked a brow and applauded at the intruding entity ambling gracefully towards him. "You just make Fumomlililala shit himself. Good job."

"Your tenacity never cease to amaze me, demon." Ishanah gestured the paladin to stand aside and Funonkiwikala did just that. "Now speak. Why did you invade our land?"

"I didn't."

"How do you explain the fact that I've captured you in my territory?" Ishanah took a nearby basin of water and poured it at Utakata. The drenched demon wiped the murky water from his face and growled. "You did not just pour that water on me."

"So what if I did?" The High Priestess seized a random plate from the table and smashed it at the demon's face. Utakata was unfazed and unharmed, but he was annoyed tremendously. "Is this how you treat your prisoners?"

"No. This is how I treat my prisoner." Ishanah pushed Utakata aggressively back into the tenebrous depth of his cell and the demon landed unfortunately on a puddle of urine. "Oh my God! Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did." Ishanah grinned sadistically at the demon. "And I have plenty of ways to make you talk. Do you want the I-dig-your-eyes-out-with-my-toothpick or do you rather prefer the I-cut-your-balls-with-a-needle? Do you know what I hate the most? Moronic idiots like you."

The High Priestess spun around and slapped Funonkiwikala. "And you! Incompetent buffoon. Why can't you do anything right, Fumilala?"

"It's Funonkiwi-"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"N-No!" The paladin yelped girlishly.

Ishanah crossed her arms and stared down at Utakata with a disparaging attitude. "Keep him lock up until I-"

It was then the entire prison shook by an unforeseen quake. Utakata sniffed the air and stroked his chin in wonderment. "Why is the Burning Legion here?"

"B-Burning Legion?" Funonkiwikala stammered. "T-That's impossible! They can't-"

Ishanah growled as she glared furiously at the demon; she was cynical at Utakata's conviction. "You lure them here, didn't you?"

"No? I told you, didn't I? I only came here to… fix your toilet." Utakata finished the last of his statement awkwardly.

"I'll deal with you later! Fomalili, come with me!"

Funonkiwikala nodded depressively before tailing the High Priestess. "It's Funonkiwikala…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Kirabi had decided to take in travelling as a hobby. He had ventured towards Kalimdor, although his allocated destination was to explore other continents. The fact that most of the members of the Sovereign Crusade had a horrible sense of direction only explained the cause of their misadventures. However, he had sensed powerful presences in his directions.

Meanwhile, Thrall was ambling towards Thunder Bluff to visit Cairne Bloodhoof. The grave news of Sovereign Crusade, the mysterious organization, had circulated throughout Azeroth. The fact that one of the generals had made contact with the Night Elves, including Tyrande and Shandris, and still was able to escape their grasps made them even more than a threat.

When he reached towards his friend's chamber, he was welcomed warmly by Cairne. The chief tauren offered a seat to Thrall and situated onto his throne. "Ah, good to see you again, Thrall. What brings you here?"

"It's about the Sovereign Crusade."

"So I've heard. What about them?"

"Have you heard about what had happened between one of the Generals of Sovereign Crusade and Tyrande Whisperwind of the Night Elves?" Thrall queried.

"I thought it was about Shandris Feathermoon?"

"Really?"

"Yes! Mah bro got his ass caught on the headlines! That's mah bro!"

Thrall and Cairne nodded. Momentarily, they perked their heads up and stared at themselves before turning their attention sharply at Kirabi. Instinctively, Carine had seized his Bloodhoof Runespear and Thrall had grabbed Doomhammer in precautions. They pointed their weapons at Kirabi and the general raised his hands in a surrender fashion.

"Who are you?" Carine roared.

"State your name!"

"I sting like a butterfly and fly like a bee! I'm Kirabi, yo!"

Thrall arched a brow. _"I thought it is supposed to be the bee first…"_

"State your business!" Cairne growled.

"I got lost in the smelly o' forest and so I come here to ask for some directions, do yah get me?"

Carine and Thrall looked at each other before staring dumbly back at Kirabi.

"Directions?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"What the hell is going on here?" Ishanah yelled at a nearby draenei.

"Mistress, the Burning Legion has sent their forces directly at us!"

"Darn it. I know keeping that demon as hostage is disastrous." The High Priestess dashed towards the battlefield without hesitation.

Utakata was standing on the rooftop of a random building of Aldor, staring uninterested at the bloodshed beneath him. In all honesty, it was nearly impossible to capture him, especially when he had mastered the element of both water and air. He was, however, attracted by Ishanah's courage as she charged towards the demons.

Scoffing lightly, Utakata blew bubbles from his pipe. "What a reckless woman."

With a snap of his fingers, Utakata's body pulverised into water droplets.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Yugito and Fu were practicing their powers. Amongst the generals of the Sovereign Crusade, the only females of the devils had the best control of their deathly prowess. Yugito had harnessed the power of hell's flame to the extent where inferno was part of her whilst Fu gained absolute control of wind itself. Channelling their demonic energies into their arms, they slammed their palm onto the ground and series of explosion occurred.

Instantaneously, two gigantic swirls of tornado erupted into existence before they morphed into Al'Akir the Windlord and Ragnaros the Firelord.

"Fu-chin, it is time where I beat your little skimpy ass!" Yugito grinned as Ragnaros floated beside her.

"Yes. I've always wanted to kick your ass, Al'Akir" The elemental lord roared.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Yugi-nee, Ragy-chan!" Fu beamed.

"Yes! We'll throw their ass into the mud!" Al'Akir slammed his fists together and huffed. "Let's kick some asses!"

Yugito opened her palm and violet coloured flames ignited. "Don't say I'm bullying a little girl like you after I kick your ass."

"Don't cry after I blow you away, Yugi-nee. Devil's Magic: Typhoon Buster!" Fu clenched her fist and charged forward, launching a punch towards Yugito. Instinctively, Yugito defended herself against the punch with her arms but she didn't expect a tornado manifested into existence and drilled towards her in place of Fu's fist. Bursting into dark flames, Yugito clamped her hands together and the tornado was absorbed into the centre of her palms.

"Devil's Magic: Soul Eraser!" Yugito grinned as Fu pouted. "That's not fair! You can't use that forbidden magic on battles!"

"No one says squat about using forbidden magic on spars!" Yugito gestured Ragnaros to initiate their attack. "Rag! Use Magma Blast!"

"I'm not your pet!" Ragnaros growled in annoyance before slamming his Sulfurus upon Fu. Al'Akir blew a strong gust of wind at Ragnaros, effectively pushing the fire elemental lord away from Fu. The green haired girl hoisted a thumb up at her elemental lord. "Nice job, Akir-chan! Now, eat our Double Team Duplex: Twin Twister Rifles!"

Fu and Al'Akir thrust their hands forward and hurricanes descended from the dark clouds above them and were directed at Yugito and Ragnaros.

Adroitly, Yugito and Ragnaros counterattacked by punching the ground and geyser of lava emerged, colliding against the assaulting hurricanes. "Conqueror's Magic: Judgement Palace!"

The battle between Fu and Yugito had shook Icecrown, leaving tremendous quakes as aftermath.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Saying Arthas was pleased was an understatement. He was satisfied with the girls' progresses. Roshi, Han and Gaara were watching the battles with their master at the throne room of Arthas's castle. It was then Arthas noticed something missing. "Where's Naruto, Kirabi, Utakata and Yagura?"

"Naruto is… currently missing." Roshi sighed. "Utakata will be back soon. Kirabi… we're not sure and Yagura is tracking down Naruto's location."

"Very well. Inform me of any unusual disturbance then, Roshi." Arthas grinned as Roshi nodded. Turning his attention to Gaara, Arthas frowned. "Gaara, do you know anything about the disappearance of Sylvanas? It couldn't be a coincident that the Forsaken is built after a few days after Sylvanas disappearance. Do you have any knowledge of her whereabouts?"

"No." Gaara replied impassively before walking towards the stairs. "If there isn't anything else, I'll be leaving to my room."

Arthas's scowl never faded as he eyed the stoic Gaara walking away from him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

High General Brigitte Abbendis of the Scarlet Onslaught was sceptical of Yagura's claim. "Let me elucidate the entire situation. You are saying that you are lured by demonic presence because you're finding your brother, who happened to be a demon. That makes you a demon. How preposterous! This is holy ground and we don't permit any demons to invade our lands!"

"Amusing." Yagura scoffed. "You say this is a holy ground and yet I'm a demon. I don't see any holy thingy affecting me in any holy ways."

"Then I'll destroy you myself- Kyah!" Brigitte tripped from her footing but Yagura was swift. Immediately, Yagura caught Brigitte's imminent falling and they spent momentarily staring at each other's eyes. Awakening to reality, Brigitte pushed Yagura away and huffed angrily; she failed to conceal her blush. The blonde demon snickered. "Heh. You have nice lips."

"You pervert! I'll destroy you!"

Yagura guffawed aloud as he dodged the reckless swings until the blonde smelled a strong aura of demonic essence. The blonde demon winked dazzlingly at Brigitte, who had fallen by Yagura's charm miserably. Striding past the dazed warrior, Yagura entered into the monastery but was halted by another female crusader.

"You will not walk past this line!"

Yagura arched a brow. "And you are…?"

"I am Sally Whitemane, High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Monastery!" Sally walked past Yagura and held onto Brigitte's shoulder. "Briggy! Get a hold of yourself!"

Yagura snapped his fingers and Neptulon materialised beside him. "Nep. He's definitely inside."

Neptulon stroked his chin and smirked. "Yeah. What is your idea? Barge in and destroy the entire monastery to lure the jackass out?"

Unsheathing his staff, Yagura slammed the end of the rod onto the ground and chanted a devilish language. Suddenly, the entire monastery shook tremendous and a magical circle encompassed the entire battle fortress. Brigitte regained her composure, with the aid of Sally, and confronted Yagura. "What do you think you're doing?"

"As I've said, there is a demon inside the temple-"

"Nonsense!" Sally protested. "This is a holy ground-"

"Blah blah blah! Holy ground or not, I'm still a demon and this place doesn't do jack squat to me!" Yagura was getting impatient. "I'm going in. Nep!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the backup. Got it."

"Stop!" Brigitte stopped the blonde demon by standing before him. "This is a sacred territory! We cannot let you trespass to our holy ground!"

"Look, Miss Appendis, there is a goddamned demon inside your goddamned temple! This is me, being nice, asking you politely. Stand aside." Yagura deadpanned.

At that moment, the Grand Crusader, Saldan Dathrohan, walked towards the commotion. "What's with this idiocy? Who are you?"

Yagura and Neptulon crossed their arms and were cynical at Saldan's identity. "Who are you?"

Brigitte and Sally were furious at the demon's impudence. "How dare you show such disrespect to our Grand Crusader?"

The blonde demon shared a contemplative look with the elemental lord before they burst out into laughter. "Grand Crusader? You employ a demon to be your Grand Crusader! Oh my God! Has this world lost its sense of logics?"

Neptulon fell onto the ground, slamming his fists on the ground while chortling mockingly. "The Grand Crusader is a demon! What kind of joke is this? This is officially the lamest news I have ever heard in my entire life! It's like telling me a bullet can bounce back from toilet paper! That's ludicrous! Nothing is impossible after this silly shit is over! Arthas is definitely smoking crack!"

Saldan was irritated before he raised his weapon. "Scram, demons!"

Neptulon elbowed Yagura. "Hey, dude, look at him! He is asking himself to scram! I have never heard such a stupid request before!"

"Alright, fun time is over! Devil Magic: Façade Cleanser!" With a big swipe of his hand, Saldan was transformed into a dreadlord. The rest of the crusaders gawked in horror as their grand crusader had become a demon. Yagura crossed his hands and smirked. "Heh. So you're Balnazzar, I thought you're dead."

Balnazzar growled fiercely. "You… you have foiled my plans! Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" Yagura smirked. "The darkness I have consumed is but forced. There is no hate, no sympathy, and no redemption for me to seek. I am not soulless, as my soul is mine. I served my lord, because he empowered me with strength. But his will cannot stir my heart and his words cannot destroy my emotions. I have no gratitude, because he sees me as a tool. I am no tool. I love and empathies, for I lead with genuine devotion to my people. Arthas is only king… for now."

Balnazzar, along with Brigitte and Sally, gaped in terror upon recognising the significant quote. "You're a member of the Sovereign Crusade!"

"I'm Yagura Judgementweaver, the Ghost King of the Storm."

"I'm Neptulon, the Tidehunter."

Brigitte and Sally gestured their crusaders to stay on guard while Balnazzar bared his fangs at Yagura. "You…"

"Wait!" Yagura hoisted a hand up. "I do not wish to fight. I, however, have a proposal."

"Proposal?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Nefarian, in his dragon form, was soaring in the sky when he suddenly scanned the forest beneath him. "W-What is this? Sister has been here before?"

The black dragon prince descended onto the ground and sniffed the atmosphere. "Yes. Onyxia has been here before. Sister… you're alive."

Nefarian grinned maliciously. "I will retrieve you, sister. Just you wait…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Naruto was resting his head on Onyxia's lap and sleeping soundly while the dragoness in disguise was stroking his soft golden hair. Her rare, benign smile faded when she heard her brother's voice.

_"I will retrieve you, sister…"_

Onyxia bit her lower lips as she caressed Naruto's cheek. "I don't want this to end…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Onyxia/Katrana reminds me of Megan Fox. I went to Google Katrana and then there is this photo where it makes a comparison of Megan and Katrana. Wow… if there is a WOW movie, Megan Fox suits the role of Onyxia.

The Ysera portrayed in my fic is the new Ysera model in WOW Cataclysm. Hey, she looks hot in the new version of herself.

Anyway, list of pairing is still undecided.

NarutoXShandris  
NarutoOnyxia  
NarutoXTyrande (someone's idea...)  
NarutoXTyrygosa  
NarutoXValeera  
NarutoXHarem

YaguraXBrigitte  
YaguraXSally

UtakataXIshanah (I guess this is confirm)

GaaraXSylvanas

Not sure who Yugito and Fu will end up with...

Anyway...

Please review!


End file.
